When Stars Collide
by Slashwhores
Summary: Shounen-ai DH (Warning: this summary is utter rubbish.) Set in Sixth year, sparks fly when Harry and Draco, amongst others, are selected to learn to become Animagi. As the lessons progress, there’s something going on that wasn’t in the plan…
1. First Lesson

Disclaimer: Really. If we owned bishie!Harry and Draco we'd have better things to do with our time than write this. It would involve a cage. Believe me, we would if we could…

A/N: Collab. work, this is our first fic. Really, it was just an excuse to write kissage, but it evolved into several hundred pages of…well…kissage, basically. Enjoy!  

                                                          ***

The two scowling boys fought viciously to get out of the narrow doorway first. They fell out together and were followed by two girls, one of whom was smirking, and another boy. The first two boys picked themselves up and glared angrily at each other. One boy was platinum blonde, the other raven. The two boys had the same slight frame although the raven-haired boy was infinitesimally taller. They made an interesting contrast, light against dark. With a last haughty look both boys whirled round and stalked in opposite directions. The smirking girl followed the raven boy. 

                                                           ***

Hurling himself dispassionately onto the silver satin of his duvet, Draco tugged the thick emerald-green curtains shut around him before letting himself stretch lethargically out onto his back. Staring coldly at the canopy above him, as though everything that had irritated him today had been the personal fault of four square inches of green linen, he growled to himself and closed his eyes. It had been a **long **day.  In his sixth year, tall and slim, he was platinum blonde with icy, dispassionate grey eyes, and even wearing a scowl his well-defined features were handsome. He grew every day to look a little more like his father Lucius, which was a constant sort of irritation to him. Not only were they related, he even **looked** like the wanker. A little breathless from hurrying up here, and cold despite the thick green Quidditch robes that he was now pulling tight around his slim frame, he shivered and the scowl deepened. Winter had to be the most intolerable season of the year, even hearing the word made him feel fractious and short-tempered.  

Wincing slightly as a beam of the intrusive, too-bright dawn sunlight penetrated the thick covers and fell on his face; the youngest Malfoy narrowed weary grey eyes and buried his face in the warmth of his pillow desperately. 

Becoming an animagus! How easy and exciting it had sounded over breakfast last week, when his eagle-owl had dropped that intriguing parcel onto his lap as he ate. Midnight studies had, perversely enough, seemed thrilling and secretive. As though he was one of the chosen few, favoured with a chance to do something that so few were permitted. Now, hours after his first lesson, his entire body aching with weariness, he wanted nothing more than forget the whole worthless business and succumb to the heady caress of sleep. 

Except that he had divination in twenty minutes.

McGonagall's idea, of course. Witless old bat. Though as Dumbledore's right hand woman, what could they expect of that fool? He hadn't expected to become a fully-fledged animagus overnight, of course, but he had anticipated a practical, meaningful hour or two, some sort of accomplishment. What he had been given was a glorified history lesson, accompanied by Granger's pitiful squeals as she tried to prove her superior knowledge on yet another stimulating topic. How even a Weasley could put up with the irritating Mudblood was something he could never fathom, though he rarely allowed himself to descend to giving that distasteful concept much thought. Still, however vulgar and classless the Weasleys were, at the very least they were pure blood! Still, rumours had flown thick and fast since last year's Yule Ball, and everyone…except the two idiots in question, of course, realised how into each other they were. Why didn't Weasley just wear a sign on his forehead, for Merlin's sake, it might save him blushing quite so spectacularly all the time…

How he had ended up in a group with Granger, **and** some idiotic Hufflepuff…what had his name been? Finch-Fletchley, another mudblood, with more teeth than brain cells, according to Draco's first impression. More **legs** than brain cells, come to that. 

Granger, Finch-Fletchley, and himself. Making up four, one 'gifted' student from each house, there was a nondescript, tolerable sort of a girl, pure blood at least, earnest and reserved: A typical Ravenclaw. He vaguely recalled her name to be Amsterdam. Mariah Amsterdam, or something along those lines. She couldn't have spoken more than a few words during the whole fun-filled evening…

The four of them had been sat around a small table in the dungeons; even Draco didn't recognise it, and he had been fairly convinced he knew the dungeons inside out, which was perversely irksome…he had supposed them as his territory, and found the anonymous room disconcerting. It had been cold and clammy, the torches only adding depth to the shadows, shivering slightly in the tiny grey-bricked room. McGonagall had been late, leaving him sitting and eyeing the others as he tried to measure them up. When she finally had arrived, all earnest praise for their selection and wise caution as to the seriousness of their commitment and the task, who should materialise from behind her in the doorway but Potter? Draco had just sat and stared in rather gormless surprise for a moment, before his expression darkened to disdain. 

"And there was me thinking it was only **one** representative of each house…obviously I missed the memo saying that there are now **two** Gryffindor houses. Fantastic. Or is it simply that Potter is a house all to himself?" That was Draco's scornful drawl, raising an embittered sigh from Granger as she rushed to her feet with a piercing squeal of surprise and pride. He was honestly surprised that the entire castle hadn't been woken, and hurried down to see which poor owl had just spontaneously combusted due to one of Snape's nastier potions. 'Gee, Granger, your shout of 'Harry!' sounded like an owl on fire…' perhaps not a wise comment, though the scornful mutter had been too low for her to hear anyway…which was perhaps just as well, though her expression would have been priceless.

The next hour had been one of the most humiliating and onerous of Draco's life. Squashed uncomfortably close between Potter and Granger, of all people, having to duck severely to avoid being decapitated by the mudblood's spastic volunteering…it wasn't as though she needed to put her hand up anyway, there were only six people in the room!

He had spent most of that so called 'lesson' glaring at the floor from behind platinum blonde bangs, wishing it were Potter he were evil-ling so that the wriggling boy pressed against him would spontaneously combust, save him the trouble of hexing him. And two hours later, laden with parchment (charmed to only be decipherable to him, of course) defining the seven-hundred and sixty four separate regulations governing the use of Transformatory magic…honestly, to be frank he wasn't sure becoming an animagus was worth all the effort! Potter and Granger had spent their whole time speaking past him, leaning back to whisper across his back and giggle…childish, puerile Gryffindors. Besides, he could have sworn he heard his name… 

Add 'gossip-whores' to that list, too. As though there weren't a veritable dictionary of none too flattering adjectives for Gryffindors in general. And Potter in particular. Damned Potter, always sticking his scar in where it wasn't wanted. And he had somehow contrived to know more about Animagi than Draco did! Which left the Slytherin decidedly put out and a little embarrassed. Knowing the Potters, he would bet his broomstick that scar-boy's father had been an animagi, too. It was ludicrously dangerous, completely forbidden and utterly foolhardy: put that way, it was impossible for James Potter not to have been involved!

Damn them, Potter and his no-good father, why should he waste precious sleep-time worrying about them? Sighing with veiled frustration at the waste of an entire night, the blonde turned on his side, not bothering to undress, and curled up with his head resting on his arm. He was asleep within moments; stealing what time he had still to sleep before Rosier woke him. 

                                                           ***

Harry stormed down the dark corridors towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione following closely behind. "Damn Malfoy! Stupid **bloody prick**! 'Oooh look at me! I'm a pureblood! I'm better than you! I lick Voldemort's boots! Oooh look at me, look at me!' Stupid **bloody prick**!" Harry muttered under his breath, not paying any attention to where he was going, his feet carrying him automatically in the right direction. (That and Hermione nudging him every so often.) His thoughts kept straying to seething about the annoying blonde boy. No matter where they were or what they were doing Malfoy always managed to infuriate Harry; whether it was with comments about his friends or house or merely by just being present, he managed it. Although you would have thought that after five years of being taunted by him Harry would be able to tune him out or Malfoy would be bored of doing it. "But no! He still manages to get under my skin! I swear he gets a kick out of doing it! I thought we'd left him nicely hexed on the train but once again the stupid twit has to bounce back! **And** he shows no sign of being hexed! At least Crabbe and Goyle still bear some scars, dumb posts! Damn, stupid, stupid **bloody** prick!"

Harry took time from his rant to notice that Hermione was still smirking. "What **are **you smirking at?!" he asked exasperated, snapping slightly. She had been smirking like that since both boys had been told to stop snapping at each other for about the fifth time, by Professor McGonagall. "You and Malfoy." Hermione replied nonchalantly, still smirking. "Me and Malfoy?!" Harry repeated faintly, his mouth dropping open in horror. Hermione just nodded although her smirk turned into barely veiled laughter at her friend's shock. Harry growled lowly at the shaking girl before mumbling the password (Godric) to a disgruntled Pink Lady. He fell through the portrait hole in his haste to enter the warmth, the common room making a welcome contrast from the cold dark corridors.

The common room was silent and empty except for a chair by the roaring fire, that was providing the only light to the room. Light snores were being emitted from the chair and as Harry and Hermione got closer they could see a shock of red hair, clashing horribly with the crimson of the seat, which ultimately belonged to Ron. Hermione shook him lightly and he swatted at her lazily. Hermione shook him again harder and he sat up straight, his eyes wide. He glanced around tense and alert before relaxing when he saw Hermione and Harry laughing at him. Ron glared at them before asking, "Good animagi lesson?" Harry groaned while Hermione laughed harder. Harry offered no words only glared into the fire so Ron looked expectantly at Hermione. "It was…different." She choked out, still laughing.

"Malfoy's taking them too!" Harry spat. Ron looked sympathetically at Harry, whilst shooting bemused glances at a still spluttering Hermione.

Once she had calmed down she explained to Ron, "He wasn't very impressed that two Gryffindors got to take lessons, a view which he voiced loudly."

"He got told to shut up, though, as Professor McGonagall went on to tell him, Justin and Mariah that Dumbledore had suggested it." Harry added.

"Mariah?" Ron asked confused.

"The Ravenclaw who got picked." Harry explained. "Quiet, half caste, long dark hair." Ron nodded, desperately trying to recall the girl. 

"After that Malfoy grumbled under his breath for another couple of minutes before getting told to shut up once again by Professor." Hermione concluded while Ron laughed at Malfoy's misfortune. Hermione's laughter restarted as she remembered Malfoy's indignant face. Harry rolled his eyes; for the millionth time thinking about what a good couple the two would make if only they would stop being so blind.

Over the top of their laughter Harry asked, "Do you still want to learn how to become an animagus, Ron?" Ron nodded eagerly quelling his laughter. Hermione stopped too, "Its lots of work, there are seven-hundred and sixty four regulations just about the use of Animagi!" she told him.

"Well the two of you are learning: we can learn together like usual." Ron pointed out. Harry nodded; he wasn't going to become animagus if Ron wasn't too. Hermione just rolled her eyes before wishing goodnight to the two boys and disappearing off to her dormitory. The boys followed her example a couple of moments later. 

As Harry collapsed into his warm bed, pulling the drapes tightly closed, he thought once again of how cold the dungeons must be to sleep in. as he lay staring at the ceiling though his thoughts were about two hours ago in the Animagi lesson. The annoyance on Malfoy's face had been priceless. Hermione's face had been amusing too although her screech had been cringe worthy. Harry had known Hermione was taking lessons, so had Ron, but only Ron had known Harry was also going to be taking them. When Harry had learnt he was being given the chance he had been ecstatic. The chance to become an animagus like his dad had been and Sirius was. The prospect of learning had dulled when he'd learnt it meant sharing an extra two hours a week in the presence of Malfoy. Harry was comforted by the thought that Hermione would be there keeping him from going insane or worse, killing Malfoy. Or maybe killing Malfoy was better, Harry mused. Harry knew that his and Hermione's whispering behind his back (literally) had grated Malfoy's nerve. A fact Harry took great delight in, that and the fact he knew more on Animagi than Malfoy. That had left the blonde boy sore. Harry vaguely wondered whether Malfoy would find a way to twist it against him. Probably. 

Another thing was eating at Harry's mind too. Dumbledore had said that Harry being an animagus would help him to defeat Voldemort and Voldemort most likely wouldn't be expecting it; but wouldn't Malfoy tell his father who would obviously tell Voldemort?! The fact that Malfoy knew was bothering Harry but he trusted Dumbledore so he growled at himself for thinking about it too much. Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that it was almost six. He groaned, rolling onto his front. His last conscious thought before sleep claimed him was; "I have no clue what animal I want to become. I wonder if Ron or 'Mione do?"

                                                           ***

                      ^^  Please R&R. Ask and thy shall receive the next chapter…


	2. Another Day

**Idril.tinuviel**: Here's the next chapter just for you because you asked so nicely, hope it's quick enough for you.

**Leean Meanlock**: Yeah, this is going to be Harry/Draco slash, eventually at any rate.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like…

"Get out of my way, out of the way, please...excuse me, move, please…" Elbowing his way through the thronged corridors, scowling, Draco sighed under his breath as he pushed awkwardly along, pushing unruly blonde bangs from his face. With age he had grown taller, and was now almost a head above the youngest students, but still was unused to having to jostle. Talk about indignity! Hence the fact that, whilst he was going as fast as he could decently go, he was still almost twenty minutes late for his last lesson-Potions. Still, Sev-Professor Snape, of course, would let him off without his usual rebukes. Besides, this year he had Potions with the Gryffindors again, so his godfather was bound to have some more worthwhile punishment to attend to….

It had been five days since the last Transformations (as he had unconsciously dubbed it) class. As he stalked out, having been wrestling Potter for the privilege of first exit, he dimly remembered McGonagall's rebukes being tempered with reminders to learn….something. The rules, maybe? What, all seven hundred and sixty four? That was ludicrous! He had been prepared to work hard, but at this rate he would have to spend his whole weekend in the library! That said, he wasn't sure which was more annoying: the idea that perhaps Potter wouldn't need to learn it, the git might already know all the wretched things, or the prospect of spending the entire weekend in the same room as scar-boy himself! It was bad enough inhabiting the same, planet, country, school, even! Still, if he wasn't there then it was the grim reality that it was only he, Draco, who was incapable of learning those goddamn regulations. It was getting embarrassing, actually, being the only one who seemed, or at least felt, completely ignorant on the topic! The youngest Malfoy, in a long line of successful people both academically and in sport, he was taking not being able to excel, easily, in their new lessons rather hard. Suppose Potter, Granger, that Hufflepuff **and **Amsterdam were able to transform when the time came, and he was left? He felt, finally reaching the door of his potions class and sneaking to his seat, that the humiliation might kill him. If that didn't he might curse himself…wouldn't be the first time he had bemoaned the fact that Avada was only a bestowment curse. He could perform it, actually, heinous and illegal though it was, his father had taught him the previous summer. Even before the impostor 'Alastor Moody' had showed up, the entire Malfoy family were more than capable of performing each and all of the curses that an ignorant and feeble Ministry deemed 'Unforgivable'. Anyway, forget that. Who cared about the whole hypocritical lot of them? However badly school was going he could always depend on the relief that at least he weren't at home.

Ugh. Severus had to have some kind of fixation with gutted flobberworms! This was the third lesson that Draco's class had reluctantly devoted to attempting to distil its essence…as though its essence wasn't bad enough already! Even with one hand pressed over his nose and mouth he could smell, almost taste its strong, pungent aroma. Ugh! If he could still smell it on his robes that night then he was personally disowning Severus as a godfather, whether the guy looked out for him or not! And smearing him on the walls of the dungeons. Possibly with a spatula.

The entire week, set off by Monday's weariness after their midnight lesson, had been disastrous. Potter and his lackeys had been childish and rude as ever, their muttered giggling hounding him when even he hadn't the appetite for a fight. Wasn't Potter embarrassed by their behaviour? Hardly mature, sniggering and carrying on like infants, even Crabbe and Goyle weren't that embarrassing! They hadn't enough brain-cells between them to get a joke, let alone tell on, but that wasn't a problem. He had long ago been taught the tactic to make 'useful' acquaintances. The Goyle and Crabbe families were archaic, archetypal Slytherin families, brought up like Draco had been. Their fathers associated with his, their customs and family traditions were much the same. Rich, too. Beneficial all 'round, and his father was proud that he made their acquaintance. Charles Rosier, Artemis Wilkes, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle…all names whose fathers he knew were a part of his father's inner circle. Someone else's inner circle, too, even Draco wasn't impervious to the dark little hints. He knew his father's business well, and the bitter politics that had governed family, and school life for as long as he could remember were helped along by his reporting from school. Amazing what his strategic friends let slip, now and again, and Draco's father was always grateful. Making Lucius proud was an uphill task that Draco had never quite considered himself equal to. He hadn't told his father about Potter's appointment into his Animagus classes, though. He wasn't quite sure why, his father had owled just a day later, yet Draco had left that part out. Everyone knew why Potter had been appointed, of course, flouting rules and long-laid regulations to become an unwanted addition. Just as he had in the Triwizard championships, and it was thanks to his interference and downright cheating that some poncey Hufflepuff git had died. Not that Draco cared, of course, that the twat was dead. Why should he? Still, it was obvious that Potter was learning in the hope to use his newly found skills to fight You-kn…Voldemort, but he hadn't let on, all the same. Lying to his father for Potter? No, of course not…merely withholding the truth from an **undeserving** recipient. Yeah. 

Voldemort. Despite his upbringing, Draco had never quite been comfortable saying that name.

                                                            ***

Harry groaned slightly as he ran after Hermione and Ron. The three of them were late once again for their potions class. He wasn't quite sure how they'd managed it, he could have sworn they were only two minutes away five minutes ago. Damn the bloody changing staircases. Snape was going to eat them alive. 

They reached the dungeon door panting heavily and entered as silently as they could. Which wasn't silently enough. "Aaah, Mister Potter, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, how nice of you to join us." Snape's falsely courteous voice floated through the room as the three sunk into their seats and quickly started pulling out their equipment. "You're late! Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped, "Please try not to let it happen again." Was his last sarcastic comment before he returned to explaining the potion they were going to be producing. Harry and Ron sulked as they copied down notes while Hermione just had a look of; well it was our own fault. How she could be like that, neither Ron nor Harry could figure out. As they finished scribbling the last notes down Ron whispered to Harry, "Wonder where Malfoy's got too." Harry looked over and found Malfoy's usual seat empty. Harry shrugged, "Hopefully had a tragic accident that he died in." As usual Harry's wishes concerning Malfoy were not fulfilled as he slipped into his seat a few moments later. Both Ron and Harry waited for Snape to tell Malfoy off but as Hermione was expecting it never happened. The two boys glared at Malfoy as Hermione dumped the ingredients they needed on their bench. After seeing who they were glaring at, she rolled her eyes and said, "You know Snape never tells him off so there is no point in wasting your time in glaring at him." The two boys scowled and set about their work. 

About half an hour later as the three friends were waiting for their potions to come to a boil Hermione brought up the subject of the impending Animagi lesson. "Have you learnt the rules Harry?" Harry looked up, his hand covering his mouth and nose trying to keep the smell of boiling flobberworms away. "What rules?" he asked his voice all muffled. Hermione rolled her eyes. "The animagi rules." Harry looked horrified.

"All seven hundred and sixty four?!" he gasped. Ron looked sympathetic.

"Glad I don't have to learn them." He muttered.

"You will once I can figure out how to decharm the parchment." Hermione told him sternly. Ron groaned loudly causing Snape to look at the three of them. Which wasn't a good idea. Harry was stood gaping at Hermione and Ron was slumped over the bench. "Work!" he snapped. Harry jolted out of his daze and hastily set about looking busy while Ron did the same. Hermione watched the two frantic boys amusedly.

A couple of moments later when he was sure Snape wasn't looking Harry hissed over at Hermione, "But I always copy yours anyway!" Hermione looked at him in disdain.

"I know." She answered clearly disapproving. "But with Malfoy sitting in between us that'll be slightly difficult." Harry opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off swiftly, "and anyway, I need to go to the library to find a book on how to decharm the rules for Ron to read." Ron groaned at hearing this. "All three of us can go after potions has finished."

"What about dinner?!" Ron squawked quietly. Hermione just looked at him while Harry muttered under his breath, "We could always get there early so Malfoy didn't have to sit between us." Luckily Hermione didn't hear or Harry would have subjected to another of Hermione's glares.  

The last fifteen minutes of potions passed slowly, with Neville blowing up his cauldron once again within the last five minutes. Harry wasn't quite sure how he's managed it as they were only clearing up. He shook his head to get rid of trying to get his head around Neville's latest disaster. This resulted in worries about the ever drawing closer animagi lesson. He really wished Ron would be there with him but Ron was learning illegally. He knew it was only for two hours but he really didn't want to be stuck in a stuffy room with Malfoy for two hours. Breathing the same air, Harry shuddered at the thought. Mariah and Justin were nice enough. Both quietish but clever, Harry could deal with them. He was glad that Justin had forgiven him for the snake incident in second year. If he hadn't, Harry could have betted his life that the lesson would have been twice as bad as they already likely to be. 

Although Harry had all these reservations about the lessons he was actually quite interested in finding out what Professor McGonagall was going to tell or teach them. This was the one subject in which he didn't mind learning the theory in, although having to learn every single one of the rules off by heart in a week seemed a bit extreme. Harry decided that taking Hermione's advice might actually be for once a good idea. That way if Malfoy didn't know them Harry could show him up. That thought made Harry wonder whether Malfoy had already learnt the rules. What if Malfoy was in the library tonight? He knew Mariah and Justin wouldn't be, they were like Hermione, never left anything to the last minute. But Malfoy. Malfoy, Harry wasn't sure about. He groaned, hoping against hope that Malfoy had been organised. Which was probably a bad thing to hope for considering Harry's luck with all things concerning Malfoy.

^^  Please R&R. Ask and thy shall receive the next chapter… (More reviews means more chapters! It makes us feel good, lol!)


	3. Last Minute Study Session

A/N: here's the next chapter.

            We don't know how many people are reading this story, if you want some more please review so that we know where we stand?

Ugh…as though the smell in the dungeon weren't bad enough, some witless Gryffindor went and spilt…no, even better, exploded his damned cauldron all over the room! Malfoy managed to duck the airborne shreds of flabby pink flobberworm, but only narrowly, casting Longbottom a disdainful look as he stalked out. At least Potter had been kept behind a little: He had been eavesdropping into the thick-witted three's conversation and realised, not without allowing himself a smirk, that Potter had done as little work as he had. It meant that he would have to put up with the company while he studied, but he could live with that, and if he hurried he could bag himself the furthest chair from theirs, nearest the wall, get studying, and make it clear he didn't want to be disturbed. They would have to work in the Restricted Section, on the private table between the back shelves: Their parchments might be charmed unreadable to anyone but their bearers, but it might look a little suspicious if they sat scrutinising a clearly blank scroll for the next few hours. No-one would believe that even Potter would sit about doing that! 

Their words had been muffled, from a few desks behind, but he got the sneaking suspicion that Weasley was in on their new lessons, too. Bloody Weasley. So much for the strict secrecy that McGonagall had been waffling on about all lesson, because petty rules didn't apply to King Potter and his merry band! From what his father, and especially godfather, had told him of the bastard, Harry was turning out rather a chip off the old block. Even walked the same, apparently. Strutted. 

Striding quickly through the corridors, which were thankfully empty since he had snuck away so early as to avoid the rush, Draco ran through what he remembered of the rules in his mind…he only had two days left, and there were seven hundred and sixty four of the things, so the fact that he could only remember four was a little worrying. Granger probably knew all seven hundred and sixty four word by word, the over-zealous moron. In Draco's opinion, it said something about her that she had nothing better to do than learn stupid rules….obviously he did, he knew a shaky five at best! Time on her hands, that was her problem…

"It is deemed improper use of a magical privilege to undergo the actual transformation procedure in front of non-magical onlooker(s), however few or many the audience may consist of. 

It is deemed improper use of a magical privilege to abuse or make illegal use of the gifts entitled to you, the recipient, namely the ability to transform one's physical form to that of an animal, magical or otherwise. This includes but is not limited to using Animagi transformations to commit a crime, felony or act of unlawful intent."

Two. No way could he only remember two! Hadn't there been one about…about…licenses? Or registration? Turning on his heel, Draco washed his hands and face briefly in the small bathroom to rid himself of the residual smell from potions, and made straight for the library. He had some serious work to do. 

Ducking into the quietly bustling, studious silence of the library and heading straight for the Restricted Section, Draco received a suspicious look from Madam Pince, and flashed her his permission slip, signed in Albus Dumbledore's curly, flowing hand, and made his way quickly through the deserted shelves of the shady back of the great library, pacing tersely along the corridors towards the very back of the Restricted Section. Here the walls were positively lined with shuffling, shifting grimoires, their covers bound in mysterious materials, various reptile skins and magical fur, their quivering spines proclaiming exotic, and often deadly sounding subjects in a spindly, fading hand. Draco paused for a moment, as he always did, enjoying the fascinating, silent atmosphere of barely restrained magic…knowledge was power, after all. And he might as well enjoy it while he could, soon Potter and his entourage would strut in, and the quiet, dusty silence would be shattered. Damn them. Curling his lean frame into a deep armchair against the wall, Draco unrolled what would seem to anyone else to be a blank scroll onto their small oak table, smoothing its yellowing surface which crinkled faintly under his fingers.. Head bowed, sculptured face lowered to the parchment and faintly furrowed in benign concentration, loose strands of his platinum blonde hair dropped smoothly forward to veil his deep grey eyes, hiding them. He had got out of the habit of combing his hair back, not cropped it this year but left it a little longer, loose over his eyes but always perfect. Ridiculous back-combing might have been refused, but he was still a Malfoy. Repeating the long, words regulations to himself under his breath, slim lips moved fractionally as he read, an air of studious concentration enveloping him. Maybe if he looked absorbed Potter would just ignore him?

                                                            ***

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked quickly towards the library, going as fast as they could possibly go without running, half an hour after the official end of potions. "Stupid Git! I can't believe he kept us **that** long! **And** we didn't even do anything!" Ron blazed, clenching and unclenching his fist. Harry and Hermione just hurried along letting him rage loudly without really taking anything he was saying in, it was pretty standard Ron ranting, although they were both feeling the same. 

As they drew nearer to the library, Ron got louder and on to the subject of favouring Slytherins. At this point Harry couldn't keep quiet, "Especially Malfoy!" he exploded, "How late did he come in?! He was a good ten minutes later than us and Snape didn't even utter a **word**!" Ron nodded furiously in agreement, while Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two boys annoyance and tried to hide her smirking face out of their view. It was liable to getting her snapped at.

Now that Ron had brought up the subject of Slytherins, Harry's mind would not budge from one particularly Slytherin. A tall, slim, blonde boy by the name of Malfoy. Ron carried on ranting still having no clue that Hermione and Harry were paying no attention to him, Harry more so now than before. Harry seethed mentally about Malfoy. "Malfoy's Snape's favourite so **of course** he didn't get yelled at. He could probably commit a murder under Snape's nose and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. Come to think of it, it would probably be my murder and Snape would help! He definitely gets away with too much, but only from Snape, which a good thing. Hogwarts probably can't handle Malfoy at full villainous capacity!" Harry's thoughts carried on in this vein for a further few minutes before he realised what he was doing. "For Merlin's sake! Damn Malfoy! Even when he's not here he's still managing to get on my nerves!" Harry shook his head and growled out loud as the three of them tried to fight their way through an exceptionally crowded corridor, causing some timid young first years to scatter from around him. Hermione and Ron gave him an odd glance but Harry just shook his head at them.

"Think of the rules, think of the rules! It is deemed improper use of a magical privilege to abuse … I bet Malfoy doesn't know them yet! Aaaahhh! **Again**, Malfoy! Stupid, stupid Harry!" he berated himself, trying to focus his mind back on the rules, rather than letting it stray. "Rules, Harry, rules." He muttered to himself under his breath. "It is deemed improper use of a magical privilege to abuse or make illegal use of the gifts…bet Malfoy'll use his magic illegally; probably to do Voldemort's bidding. **No! **Again! Aaah! Why the **hell** is that the **only** rule I can remember!" Harry realised he was clenching his fists so hard that his nails were leaving marks in his palm. "Damn Malfoy, its **all** his fault! I don't care **how** its his fault; it just **is**!" 

Harry quelled his stream of thought, or tried to, as the three Gryffindors entered the crowded library. Madam Pince was busy trying to help out a hysterical first year as the three drew near the Restricted Section, by the looks of it the young girl had lost her potions book and was getting worked into a state about. "Bet Snape's been scaring her." Ron muttered in Harry's ear, as Madam Pince waved them distractedly past, not even noticing when Ron slipped in too.

The Restricted area was blessedly quiet. The few people in here moving around making as little noise as possible. The simple silencing charm blocking out the raucous racket from the main library. Harry said a silent thanks that he would be able to work in peace but then remembered that Malfoy would probably be there. He glared at the nearest bookcase annoyed. As the friends rounded the corner taking them into the deepest section of the Restricted area, the small table set aside for the Animagi group came into view. Harry groaned out loud, hunched over parchment, blonde hair veiling his face, sat Malfoy. Harry spun on his heel and tried to leave but Hermione's arm blocked his path. "Come on Hermione! I don't want to be any where near him!" Hermione silenced him with a glare and Harry sighed long-sufferingly whilst Ron chuckled lowly. Harry rolled his eyes and looked pleading at Hermione. She ignored him, "Ron and I are going to look for the decharming spell for the parchment. I expect you to be sitting at the table learning the rules when we come back." Hermione instructed him lowly, sounding so much like Professor McGonagall that both Harry and Ron gaped at her. "Sit!" she instructed Harry, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him towards the normal part of the library again.

Harry sighed once again and glanced round for a chair. Unfortunately the table really was small and the only other chair was opposite Draco. "Why couldn't it be a long table so I could sit as far away from him as possible?!" Harry mumbled, roughly pulling the chair away from the table, trying to make as little and as much noise as possible and threw himself into it. 

                                                            ***

Draco blinked, roused from his studies only when Harry's ankle caught his, frowning and drawing back instantly, casting the Gryffindor an irritable look.

"Do you mind, Potter?" he demanded coolly, arching a brow and scowling, annoyed to have been so suddenly interrupted from his study, and that he hadn't seen Harry enter (which was surprising consider the noise Harry had made). Harry, unpacking his bag silently on to the table in front of him, rolled his eyes wryly and sighed. If it weren't for Hermione, he would rather be clueless and incur McGonagall's wrath than endure any more of Draco's company. 

"…not particularly…" he muttered in mutinous response, scraping the chair back noisily on the slate floor and making Draco's eyes narrow with the screech. Inwardly rejoicing at the little triumph, glad to have found such an easy way to annoy the blonde, Harry's bright green eyes soon turned to the apparently blank parchment on the table in front of him. Within minutes he was intent, forcing himself to at least try and study, though even Draco's silent presence grated on him. Through the veil of platinum blonde bangs, Draco watched him study with an absent interest, noting the slight crease along his forehead as he frowned, smirking to himself without realising it.  The library's silence, that had once felt so relaxed and quiet to Draco now seemed heavy and awkward, claustrophobic almost. He levelled his intent gaze on the face of the boy opposite, and was momentarily surprised when the same emerald eyes that he had been studying for a good ten minutes flickered up to meet his gaze. He looked down instantly, shifting back in his seat and affecting nonchalance. 

"Do you have a problem, Malfoy?!" Harry demanded incredulously, and Draco feigned surprise easily, looking up innocently. 

"Whatever gave you that impression?" he responded coolly, allowing himself a slight smirk at his opponent's silence and then turning back to his work. Harry glared at him impatiently, annoyed at his haughty manner, forcing himself to look back at the rules. The list looked longer each time he looked at it. 

"Can't keep your eyes off me, eh Malfoy?" he hissed under his breath, the low retort eliciting a defiant laugh from Draco, who rolled his eyes as he replied, as though bored by Harry's very presence. 

"Only in your fantasies…" he replied dryly, smirking. 

"Yours-"

"Yours-"

"Yours!"

"That would be my **nightmares**, Potter"

"More like mine!"

"Mine,"

"Mine!" 

At this last word from Harry, Draco growled under his breath, scowling and tearing his parchment out from beneath Harry's, suddenly tired with the stupid exchange. 

"Look, Potter!" -he erupted, brushing his hair from his eyes and eyeing Harry contemptuously- "Some of us are trying to study! I'm well aware that it may not be **you**, but we lower mortals actually have better things to do than behave like six year olds! If you must be so childish and utterly puerile then you can bloody well do it in your own time!" he hissed, holding Harry's rather taken aback gaze for a few moments of malevolent silence before turning back to his parchment. As his eyes dropped onto the neat script that only he could see, he muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like 'Honestly!' his outraged murmur almost reminiscent of Hermione's impatient outbursts. 

For all his self-righteous outrage, it was only ten minutes of silent concentration before he could no longer resist snapping at Harry again, looking up from his work suddenly. "What are you doing here anyway? The whole school knows you never do any work…" he remarked caustically, covering the parchment in front of him with one hand as he recited through the regulations he had learnt so far, silently counting them off in his head, lips moving fractionally, as Harry digested that last dig. 

"Wh…what **are** you rambling on about?" he scoffed, surprised at the unsolicited statement and arching a brow at Draco's knowing expression. 

Draco seemed equally surprised that he didn't figure it out, taking guilty pleasure in having one over on his enemy for longer than was necessary before explaining:  
"Your pet mudblood, Granger. Everyone knows you copy her work every lesson anyway; after all, why else would anyone even tolerate her presence?" he drawled smoothly, combing his hair back from his face as he spoke. 

"Malfoy, you cynical prick!" Harry responded in a furious whisper, eyes narrowed through the lenses of his glasses- "It's no wonder you don't have any friends!" he retorted angrily, growling under his breath and glaring across the table in irritated surprise. Draco laughed sarcastically under his breath, again feigning amused carelessness in the face of Harry's fury. "And how would you know? Ah…on second thoughts, don't tell me. I **really** don't want to know the sordid details of your private life!" he sniped, shuddering theatrically and smirking as he turned over his parchment. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Harry grew tired of his constant snide remarks and interrupted: "It is deemed improper use of a magical privilege to abuse or make illegal use of the gifts entitled to you, the recipient, namely the ability to transform one's physical form to that of an animal, magical or otherwise. This includes but is not limited to…" 

Draco rolled his eyes, taking silent, triumphant pleasure in the fact that he had had the last word. Well, the last **coherent** word, anyway. He shifted his parchment, unrolling it to reveal the next subsection wearily, and its top slipped over Harry's list, obscuring it almost entirely. The thoughtless action made Harry scowl, presuming Draco had noticed, and he tapped short fingernails impatiently on the scratched oak tabletop, beating an irritable rhythm against the wood. The intermittent drumming made Draco grit his teeth, setting his jaw and forcing himself to ignore it. The impasse lasted a good few minutes before Draco, surrendering to the impulse, snapped. He slapped his wand-hand down flat over Harry's pressing the other boy's warm palm hard onto the table and scowling, inwardly seething. 

"You're on my parchment." Harry quickly interrupted, surprised. His deep emerald eyes fell on their hands, the warm pressure over his making him blink. "And my **hand!"**

Draco scowled, refusing to relinquish his grip. "Fuck, Potter, you're doing this on purpose!" he exclaimed, the volatile temper that was so unusual in his calm, cold demeanour surfacing suddenly. He took momentary satisfaction in the surprised, incredulous expression on Harry's face, though his scowl remained set. 

"Me!? **I'm** not doing anything! It's **you** that's-," he protested, cut off by the surprised silence on Draco's part. The other boy's cold grey eyes were fixed on a point above Harry's head, and he squirmed 'round to see what it was Draco was so intent upon. 

Hermione. 

"Harry, we found…aah. Are we interrupting something?" she stuttered, smiling archly. Still leaning across the table in their annoyance, their faces so close they almost touched and Draco's hand pressed firmly over Harry's, her expression was one of surprised, benign amusement. The boys had frozen.

^^  Please R&R. Ask and thy shall receive the next chapter…


	4. Professor Granger

**A/N:**  Thanks to all our reviewers:

Lemonly: _Thanks for adding up to your favourites list, we're flattered._

TheSecretCharacter,

Vulcan22: _Sorry you're not a fan of the spontaneous slash, that was actually the point of it, that it was spontaneously slashy._

Wildcat,

CrimsonTearsOfPain,

JillSter,

Katrina,

Hillary: _Your wish is our command, something fluffy this way comes…just not yet unfortunately._

Kissage: _How is France Katie?_

Idril.tinuviel.

On with the story:

It was a long moment before Draco, first, regained his composure and leapt back as though stung, snatching his hand away. 

"What? No!" both protested in unison, their expressions so reminiscent of guilty surprise that Hermione's smile lapsed into a fit of spluttered, muffled giggles. Ron stood two steps behind her, freckled face completely bemused, scowling instinctively at Malfoy.  Draco who, head lowered studiously once again, was deep in concentration and completely oblivious to the attention he was getting. 

Hermione transformed two of her quills into chairs for herself and Ron and sat quietly down, indicating at a still scowling Ron for him to do the same. She was still trying to smother her giggles the whole while. Harry semi glared at Hermione, who tried to stop laughing. "So what did you find?" Harry asked her, although he looked at Ron. 

"She found a decharming spell that will work on the parchment." Ron answered, having enough sense to whisper even though Draco was seemingly oblivious. "Has she tried it?" Harry answered.

"Yes and it does work!" Hermione butted in, her laughing fit finally deflated. "And I don't appreciate being talked about as though I'm not here!" Harry and Ron just sniggered. Hermione's eyes rolled and waited for them to finish. "So what was going on between you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. "Nothing!" Harry protested, his face turning red. Hermione arched an eyebrow, smirking while Ron just looked disbelieving. "Well it certainly looked like something." Hermione replied airily. Harry spluttered. 

"What did you **think** we were doing?!" he almost screamed, his face turning a darker red. Draco looked up at Harry's outburst. Harry scowled at him and he just smirked and went back to reading his parchment. Lowering his voice Harry spoke as Hermione opened her mouth to answer, "Never mind, I don't even want to **know**, but whatever your twisted mind was thinking it wasn't **that**!" Harry's tone had died down into a teasing one by the end of his sentence but he had buried his head back into his parchment signalling that he didn't want to talk about it any more, so Hermione just smirked and left it. Ron sat there, open mouthed, trying to work out what had just happened. 

A couple of moments later, Hermione nudged Harry. "I've de charmed the parchment but I need to sit next to Ron so that we can both read it." Harry rolled his eyes and stood up so Hermione could switch seats. He sank back into the chair next to Draco and watched amusedly as Ron and Hermione's head bent very close together, supposedly reading the parchment, although Harry suspected they were whispering. Shaking his head Harry bent once again over his parchment, trying to study. 

Ten minutes later, Draco could no longer keep quiet: his curiosity making him once again speak to Harry. "Do I really want to know what we were not doing?" he implored, glancing over at Harry, who was glaring at his parchment. Harry offered no answer in words, just shook his head not looking at Draco. Draco sat quietly thinking for a few moments, gazing absently at his own parchment. "Well that was all the information that I needed to know, as if I hadn't already figured it out." He looked up again and stared intently at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction. Harry looked up briefly but looked down again as soon as his emerald eyes met Draco's steely grey ones. To Draco's surprise, although he was slightly expecting it, Harry started to blush once again, his face, neck and ears turning a pale shade of red. "Aaand Potter is blushing, why is Potter blushing?" Harry's face turned redder at Draco's absent-minded comment and started scribbling something on his parchment, pressing harder than necessary, causing the quill to splinter at the tip. "Damn it." Harry muttered not looking up. Hermione and Ron looked up at Harry's muttered comment and saw him gazing forlornly at his destroyed quill. Hermione glanced at Draco too who was also staring at Harry's bent head. Draco felt someone else's eyes on him and looked up to meet Hermione's bright eyes. "Aaand now I'm blushing. Which can't be good." Draco stated in his mind, bowing his head so lowly over his parchment that his hair was traipsing over it, his pale complexion turning an extremely obvious shade of glowing pink. Hermione passed Harry a fresh quill which Harry accepted with a brief smile in her general direction. The four of them returned to their work in silence once again, until Draco could no longer hold his tongue once again. 

"What's **that **doing here?" Draco questioned sardonically, pointing to Ron with an elegant flick of his wand hand, quill still in it. Ink splattered across Ron's face as he looked up and over Hermione's parchment. She glared at Draco, who just smirked, then murmured a quick vanishing spell at the ink. All three Gryffindors ignored Draco, Ron only stopping glowering at him when Hermione nudged him (for the third time). Harry didn't even bother to look up. Draco tried again, knowing that eventually one of them would snap at him, "Does he know?" Draco's request was greeted by stony silence, none of them even bothering to spare him a withering glare. "Ok, I admit that was probably not the most well thought out of questions." The only acknowledgement of Draco's statement was a small snort from Ron. Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's undignified manner. Draco waited for another few moments to make sure none of them were going to answer him. "You're not going to tell me are you?" Draco stated rather than asked, his voice still calm and collected although his patience was rather fractured. "Dare I ask what happened to the whole 'pact of secrecy'?" The time between that comment and the next was shorter than any of the others. "Figures, I guessed not." The silence became prominent once again as Draco thought about how next to infuriate the boy who lived. 

"I don't know which disturbs me more." Was Draco's next carefully calculated statement. He lowered his head to study his parchment again before continuing. "That you pricks have decharmed the parchment so he can read it or that you haven't. In which case he's staring at it and hasn't yet realised there's nothing written there." This served Draco's purpose exactly. Ron threw a punch at Draco. Draco deflected it easily by simply raising his hand and pushing Ron's fist away. The sudden change in the direction of his fist and his momentum sent Ron sprawling to the floor. Harry and Hermione glared open mouthed at Draco whilst Ron picked himself haughtily off the floor and stormed out of the private little Draco's drawled reply. "I'm elated by the fact that none of you are ever going to speak to me, besides you talked didn't you?" he continued, smirking superiorly as Harry clenched his jaw and went back to reading the rules, although he was re reading the same rule over and over again.  Hermione was once again watching the two boys interact with a bemused expression across her features. 

When Draco realised that neither of the two remaining Gryffindors were making any move to follow Ron he couldn't resist commenting. "I wasn't the only one unable to tolerate his company, then? I can't say I blame you..." he jibed the two. Focusing on ignoring Draco, Harry turned to Hermione, "Do you think I should go after him?" he asked her. Hermione nodded, "Or do you want me to go?" she offered. Harry shook his head. "Its alright, I'll go." He told her stretching as he stood up from his chair. "I need to get out of here anyway." He muttered under his breath leaving a Hermione with a smirking Draco. Not a very good combination, especially when both had knowledge to match the other and neither were disposed to be particularly civil. 

"That wasn't very nice, you know. Then again, I'm hardly surprised...since when were Slytherins known for their civility and manners?" Hermione remarked suddenly, casting the blonde boy a reproachful frown as she watched Harry striding away. 

"And you would know? You're barely a witch, let alone a Slytherin...you shouldn't belittle what you don't understand." Draco remarked coolly, not bothering to turn his gaze back to her face but his now wearing a light smirk. Her eyes met his levelly, something of a challenge in them, forcing him to look at her. 

"Not being a witch or a wizard doesn't make you any less human, everyone has feelings and can have manners, they just have to have the conscience to use them. Something that even your brains in magic doesn't help you to possess."  She announced quietly, her voice even and unfaltering…it had been long years since she was afraid of Draco Malfoy, and even he knew it. Still, his knowing smile irritated her beyond words, and she descended to remarking: 

"I'm a better witch than you will ever be a wizard!" under her breath, scowling. Draco merely smiled, wolfishly, taking his time over his answer and strumming manicured fingernails on the tabletop as he thought.

"I never said you weren't human, Granger...unfortunate for me but we share the same species, I'm afraid. But no-one is any better than their beginnings, that isn't how the world works. Look at Weasley...you never take your eyes off him anyway!" He laughed, humourlessly, and turned back to the list, the last comment rather more cutting than he meant, icy and mocking. 

 Hermione sighed, infuriated and shocked by his brazen allegation,  her voice ascending a pitch or two in surprised outrage. "Ron has better beginnings than you, he may not have larges amount of access money floating around but he doesn't need it, he has all the charm, wit and manners for himself without his father having to buy them for him!" she announced, cuttingly, shuffling parchments aimlessly in her hands as she glared at him, her manner rivaling his for icy intent. Thought Draco, now, was anything but icy: spluttering with genuine laughter that caught him by surprise, he smirked at her, amused beyond words. "Charm, wit and...what was that last one? Manners? They say love is blind, but you have to be joking...are we talking about the same Weasley?" he drawled, ironic and icily sarcastic, shaking his head whimsically at the announcement.

"Yes, we are, how many other Weasleys do you know in Hogwarts who aren't girls? And who said anything about love? And anyway, just because Ron doesn't waste his manners on the likes of you doesn't mean he doesn't possess them. You are just not worth wasting them on." Hermione snapped, nettled by his humor and gradually becoming more irritated with him. 

"That's as well...to see Weasley attempting manners might be the death of me. As for love: No-one, Granger! That's the amusing thing...don't you see?" Draco exclaimed, incredulous and a little wearied: If he could see it, surely they could!?

"See what?" -Hermione exclaimed, exasperated- "I know perfectly well how I feel! Even if I were in love, why would I tell you? You would only twist it against me." She added sharply, lip curling in disgust at his manner.

"Oh, forget it..." –he dismissed, grinning but utterly exasperated- "For someone so intelligent you can be infuriating, I shan't interfere. Though I'm still incredulous. I probably would, wouldn't I? I'm a Slytherin, after all..." he added, dryly now, well aware of her view of Slytherins, in general. And him in particular. 

"Exactly. Glad you see my point of view." –Hermione concluded contently, nodding. "And anyways why are you so interested in our lives?" she added as an afterthought, arching a brow at the blonde sitting opposite in veiled suspicion. 

"I'm actually not...I'm sorry to disappoint you with the confession, but I actually take no interest whatsoever in your lives. I doubt they would warrant my time..." -Draco drawled, rolling his eyes- "Tell me, what are you doing here? You've already learnt these accursed rules anyway, and your comrades have stormed off..." he asked dispassionately, gesturing after Harry and Ron's exit dryly. Hermione shook her head wearily at his manner, rolling her eyes.

"For someone with no interest in our lives you ask an awful lot of questions. I'm here because I can be here if I wish, and I was wondering what you were like on your own outside of lessons." Hermione announced, her tone suggesting that her findings had hardly been to her liking. 

"I'm afraid I'm much the same, if you were expecting any revelations I must be disappointing you terribly...you certainly shan't find a shred more civility in me here than you have previously. I've seven-hundred and Merlin knows rules to learn, it doesn't do much for my temper, I must admit..." was Draco's patient answer, shuffling the parchment impatiently as he tried to find where he had reached to, infuriated. This was taking so long, even longer with Granger pestering him. No prizes for guessing who put her up to that…

"That's true. Learning rules tries the patience but it must be done however tiresome....in fear of getting snapped at how many have you got?" Hermione admitted, the question almost careful, cautious, catching the irritation in Draco's tone.

"Seven hundred and sixty four...I would have thought you of all people would recall that, Granger! I've learned about...the first thirty." He murmured, not looking up but running a hand obligingly over the first few inches to count them for her. Only thirty? This was going to take him forever…

"Yes I realise that, I meant how many have you actually memorised?" Hermione snapped, tiring of his condescending tone…how dare he speak as though he was tolerating her presence, doing her a big favour just by speaking to her!?

"However much you would like to think I am stupid, Malfoy, I am not that stupid." She finished icily, glaring at him. 

"I don't think you're stupid, Granger...by reflection, it would make **me** stupid if I refused to acknowledge the fact. The whole school knows you're clever, it simply doesn't make you likeable." Draco sighed, the words carefully measured and as condescending as ever…he had admitted, though, that she was intelligent. It was a compliment with a sting in the tail, in true Malfoy style, but he had meant it sincerely.

"Thank you." Hermione stuttered, caught off guard by his admission, suddenly feeling rather awkward…she wasn't sure how to act around Draco if he wasn't snapping and making sarcastic comments, Draco docile was strange…! "No one could ever make you stupid in your knowledge however hard they try." She conceded timidly, watching him cautiously out of the corner of one eye. 

"And how do you know it doesn't make me likeable? Have you ever taken the time to talk to me rather than just call me a mudblood." She added, almost relieved that he had added some nasty twist to the end, it was more…Draco. Familiar.

"Look, Granger, I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't want to talk to you other than to call you a mudblood, I don't actually have any interest in you whatsoever! You'd better not say that too loud, Potter would be ashamed of you, being civil..." Draco snapped quickly, realising how civil their conversation was becoming, and blinking, looking up in surprise. Hermione smiled benignly at the shocked expression, and stifled a laugh as he hurriedly concealed it, with the cutting comment.

"What Harry doesn't know can't harm him. You realise calling me a mudblood has no effect on me whatsoever? I do realise you do it to wind Ron up, if you hadn't already figured that one out." Hermione added slyly, well aware that she knew more of Draco's tactics than he realised, smirking. 

"But Weasley is so very volatile, and yet has so little to say in his own defence...I can't help his being over-sensitive. Or violent." Draco explained, and this time his tone was mocking and patronizing once again, casting a deprecating look towards the doors where Ron had stormed away. 

"You could not provoke him!" Hermione snapped in reply, angry. "Then maybe you would both be in a little less trouble...and Ron is only violent around you." Draco smiled, childishly, aware that he was irritating her and only replying all the more teasingly for that. 

"I could...I suppose. It did occur to me, you know, but I can never quite resist irritating him, it's so easily done. Is he really? He's not very good at it..." he laughed, mockingly, shaking his head and miming the easily deflected punch rather theatrically, sniggering. 

"At what? Being violent? And that's a bad thing because...?" Hermione demanded, lowering her face to his, suddenly adamant to wipe away that cruel smile.  "Just because you have been taught all your life how to fight doesn't mean everyone else has! For normal people fighting is an instinct only used for self-preservation." She added slightingly, casting him a glare. It fell short when she realised that the blonde boy had lowered his head back to work, the smile having disappeared instantly. He had tensed his shoulders slightly, suddenly cold and guarded, no longer playful. Two dusky pink patches of colour stained alabaster cheeks, though he hid it carefully. 

"You know nothing about my life, Granger. Never presume otherwise." He snapped, icily, his words clipped and succinct, brief. He sounded angry. Hermione had the sense to realise that she had hit a sore spot, judging by Draco's reaction, and frowned slightly. Any good person would feel guilt, seeing him so easily discomfited.

"I'm sorry." She murmured meekly, guilt and apology written in her voice. "Learnt anymore of the rules?" She added, changing the subject quickly, her voice falsely light. 

"Don't apologise to me, either..." Draco snapped, annoyed though he couldn't quite pinpoint why, adding under his breath: "it's almost a shame that the irony of what you just said is lost on you, really."

 "What?" he started slightly, not quite concentrating, her last words lost to him. He was glad, though, to change the subject.  "Oh, no, not really...fifty or so. How did you manage them all so quickly, at this rate I shall be here all weekend!?"

"I learnt them so quickly because I have a good memory. Contrary to what you may think I don't spend all my spare time studying," Hermione snapped, frowning at his biting tone…Draco was impossible to fathom, sometimes he was so snobby and condescending and hateful, yet she had seen today that he could almost speak civilly to her…it was so strange. Yet the comment earlier had really stung him, for whatever reason. The irony of her words? What did he mean?

"They're not that hard, many of them are very similar." She added a little more gently, unable to resist trying to help…watching other people study ineffectually was so irritating!

"I know, I know...it's just as well, once I've learnt the first hundred they correspond, I think if I read through them once or twice I could work out each one...misuse, punishment, preparation, misuse, punishment..." Draco mused, almost to himself, running one hand down the list. His words were absent, not realising he had neglected his usual cutting tone, intent on the parchment that held him so infuriatingly a captive. 

"So what you do is skim read all them, taking note of key words, and see how many you can remember when you go through them again." Hermione concluded, smiling as he looked up again, as though he had been civil, forgetting who he was. He smiled, too. It wasn't the dry, humorless smile she was so used to associating with Draco. This was genuine, grateful and slightly wry. 

"Key words, right...no wonder it's taking so long, I keep being tempted to take them word-by-word." He laughed softly at himself, shaking his head and stretching the list out further. He looked up, nodding to Hermione, more grateful for the help than he would let on. "Good point, thanks."

At that point, looking over her shoulder, Draco's cold gray eyes caught two approaching figures behind her: Ron and Harry returning. He looked back to the parchment, falling silent. They didn't need to know that he and Granger hadn't been at each other's throats! How would that look, considering his reputation?

^^  Please R&R. Ask and thy shall receive the next chapter…


	5. Playing Cards

Ron and Harry re-entered the tiny section talking in hushed voices. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. When they reached the table they stopped abruptly and Ron flopped huffily down into his chair, folding his arms and pouting moodily. Harry rolled his eyes at his grumpy friend and sat more nimbly in his own chair. Hermione looked up from her sheaf of parchment and raised her eyebrows in question at Harry. Harry motioned for her to come closer and he started whispering in her ear. "...jackass..." "...embarrassed beyond belief..." "...throttle him..." Were the only things Draco and Ron could hear. Ron was now glaring at Hermione's parchment as though it was its fault. Draco heard the words but studiously ignored them, although he knew it was what Ron had said about him. Harry and Hermione glanced up at Ron and Draco who were sat side by side, each staring at their respective parchments, although Ron's was more of a glare. Ron suddenly seemed to notice that Draco was still there.  
  
"Are you still here, Git? Haven't you finished yet?" Ron spat out as though irritated by Draco's mere presence, which to be frank, he was. "You came back already?" Draco feigned surprise, as though he had only just realised Ron was there. "Oh. Damn, I was rather enjoying your absence." "What, with Hermione?" Ron barked, his tone brittle. "Well, her absence would have helped too, of course, but you can't have everything," Draco drawled, in a falsely polite tone that served to infuriate Ron even more. "Really? I thought that was what your father used his money for. Buying you the things you want." Ron's own voice was falsely interested and sarcastic as he replied. "Not that I care what you think anyway, Weasley, but you don't know what you are talking about." Draco's voice had turned icy and had even more bite to it than usual, and the harshness in his tone was soon capturing Hermione and Harry's undivided attention. "So turn around, start walking and don't stop till you hit the wall." He continued, his steely grey eyes now cold and flashing angrily.  
  
"What? Don't your parents care about you?" Ron took no heed of the warning in Draco's eyes but carried on regardless, his voice falsely sympathetic. "Well, there's a surprise." Ron's tone switched quickly back to sarcasm. As Ron said this, Hermione looked at Draco to watch his reaction; he tensed as soon as Ron mentioned his parents, just as she had expected. That really was a sore spot for him, she mused thoughtfully.  
  
Draco stood up quickly, grabbing Ron's collar fiercely as he shot from his chair and pulling the redhead's face close to his, eyes narrowing. The blonde was shaking with barely contained rage and shook Ron hard as he hissed his next words, "Listen, Weasley. You've thrown your punches already, and we've just seen what a disaster that was, don't tempt me to return the favour. Because believe me, with or without wands, that would be uncharacteristically stupid...even for you. Back off. Now."  
  
Ron had enough sense to shrink back as the venom in Draco's words hit him. Sensing Ron's fear but too angry to make anything of it, Draco threw the redhead back in disgust and irately sat back down, hurling his lean frame into the armchair. He was staring resolutely at the parchment, but he could still see Ron's mocking face, hear the last retort in his mind. Each echo annoyed him more, unable to keep himself from tensing angrily as he thought on it.  
  
Ron lunged at Draco but was stopped by Harry and Hermione who each grabbed hold of one of his arms. With Ron still struggling and pulling against them trying to get at Draco they forcefully dragged him out of the little area, grabbing their things as they left. Draco just watched, out of the corner of his eye, daring Ron all the time to shake them off and try him. There was a horrible challenge in those grey eyes, no longer cold but blazing, and under the table he clenched one hand into a tight fist, under his nails threatened to draw blood from his palm. Usual icy self-control aside, the unwitting words had roused his temper, and if Potter and Granger hadn't dragged their furious friend away, he wasn't sure what would have happened...  
  
Dammit... he wanted a fight now! Even Weasley would have done.  
  
Once the three Gryffindors had exited the library Ron wrenched free of his friends' grasp and stormed off in the direction of the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry exchanged weary glances and hurried after him. By the time they had reached the Gryffindor table and had sat down, Ron had calmed down and was pretending the whole incident with Draco had never happened. The three of them chatted absently about random things until Hermione suddenly let out a squeal when they were in the middle of eating their desserts. Harry and Ron both looked at her. Hermione was frantically shifting through her pieces of parchment as though looking for something. "Waa yoo loft?" Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate pudding. Hermione just looked at him eyebrows raised. Ron swallowed quickly. "What have you lost?" Ron repeated rolling his eyes back at her. "I haven't lost anything!" Hermione replied snobbishly, "You left my parchment in the library with Malfoy!" Harry laughed as Ron's face took on a guiltily sheepish look. "Oops?" he offered the sighing girl. Hermione rolled her eyes once again. "Once you two have finished we will have to go and get it." Was all she said before going back to eating her own pudding. Ron and Harry exchanged sniggering glances before following Hermione's lead.  
  
Half an hour later Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way back up to the library after dropping their bags off in the common room. They reached the restricted section and slipped through before Madam Pince could question them. They quickly came a across the small oak table, but stopped short at the sight before them: Draco was still at the table, but this time he wasn't bending over his parchment studying but sitting, head resting on his arms, fast asleep. A few strands of sleep-tousled platinum blonde hair dropped over his closed eyes, face wearing a faint smile. He looked exhausted, actually, one hand still clutching his parchment tightly. After Ron and Harry had got over their initial shock they started to snigger, loudly. Hermione was stood there, 'Aww' written across her face. "How sweet!" Ron said sarcastically. "Ickle Draco's sleeping." Harry sniggered harder, snorting slightly. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "At least he looks innocent when he sleeps." She commented, searching the table to find a piece of parchment she could read. Ron and Harry both wrinkled their noses. "Malfoy?! Innocent?!" Harry asked, eyes wide and utterly disbelieving. "Are you delusional?! Malfoy couldn't look innocent even if he was!" Hermione just shrugged but tactfully didn't answer Harry's statement. She went over to the table and tugged slightly on the parchment that had a corner under Draco's left elbow. Draco murmured under his breath, moved his hand and slapped it down on the parchment, stopping Hermione from moving it any further. This caused Harry and Ron to start laughing again as Hermione frowned at Draco and the parchment. Rustling from the general direction of the two boys made Hermione turn round.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice taking on a long-suffering quality. Harry and Ron looked up and smirked. Ron had just pulled his wand out from his pocket. "What does it look like? Leaving Malfoy something to remember us by." He replied matter-of-factly. Hermione shook her head fiercely. "Uh uh, oh no! Neither of you are doing anything of the sort. Attacking someone whilst they're sleeping would be low even for Malfoy." She told them, her eyes daring them to contradict her.  
  
Before Ron could protest though,  
  
"...No is why, you prick...they'll explode if you transfigure them, playing cards always do...." was heard form the table behind them. Hermione twirled round and Harry and Ron once again burst out laughing. Draco was frowning in his sleep, muttering distractedly to himself, wearing a slight frown and shifting uncomfortably. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the spluttering boys. "Oh, we so have to use that against him!" Harry choked out, clutching his sides. Ron nodded, still laughing, and waving his wand around dangerously. Hermione eyed said wand carefully, "Umm, Ron, maybe you should put your wand down bef..."  
  
A jagged jade smoke erupted from the tip of Ron's wand and hit a shelf of books behind Draco. The three Gryffindors froze staring at the teetering books. As though in slow motion about ten of the books toppled from the shelf, landing with a deafening 'bang!' perilously close to the back of Draco's chair. Draco sat bolt upright with a startled yell. The three Gryffindors looked at each other, "Uh oh!" written identically across all three faces.  
  
Jumping and tensing in his seat, Draco's ragged, open-mouthed breathing betrayed his shock, looking behind him in alarm and then back to the three frozen Gryffindors. Potter...he should have known... As the dust settled from the floored books scattered just behind Draco's chair, he stood up slowly. Buried in his pocket, his fingers slowly grasped his wand, frowning mistrustfully. He looked to the books, back to the Gryffindors, and once again to the mess scattered about him. There was a cautious, cornered wariness about him now, poised. "I fell asleep?" he queried quietly, slightly hoarse, frowning. He tilted his head slightly, eyes catching the wand still clutched in Ron's hand, and his bemusement turned to surprise. Then incredulity. Then amusement.  
  
"You tried to attack me while I was asleep, Weasley?" he drawled, smirking. "So much for Gryffindor honour, I'm sure..." he added mockingly, shaking his head but still quite shaken. His hand was trembling, so he quickly put it behind his back, chiding his fluttering heartbeat to return to normal.  
  
"And you missed!?" he laughed, eyes glinting, quite helpless with mirth and letting himself relax a little, though he wouldn't release the anxious grip on his wand. "That is, without a doubt, the most pathetic thing I have ever seen, Weasley...even Longbottom could curse a still target, and I was asleep!" he sniggered, regaining his composure with some effort.  
  
"I wasn't cursing you! Well, I was, but...I wasn't." Ron stammered, scowling awkwardly under Draco's gimlet gaze and blinking as Harry, embarrassed for him, thumped him sharply on the stomach. "Ow- what!?" Ron demanded, frowning and turning to face a sighing Harry, bemused. Harry just shook his head, realising that his friend had said his piece, and smiled briefly as he and Hermione exchanged glances. Draco's knowing smile was infuriating, even when it wasn't directed at him, and he squirmed silently for the focus of its intent, Ron. "Correct me if I'm wrong here...which I doubt: You march in here, and, finding me asleep, proceed to draw your wand, missing me entirely, I might add, and explode a bookshelf!? And, just remind me on this, you weren't cursing me?" Draco sniggered, slowing counting off the points on his fingers, eyes roaming from one face to the other as he spoke. Ron, fuming silently, shoved his wand into his pocket and glared meaningfully at Draco, a hint of malice in the redhead's amused smile.  
  
"No, I was laughing!" he explained slyly, smirking as he awaited Draco's reaction. Something of an anticlimax, as it happened, as the blonde's response was one of utter confusion, arching a brow. "At what?" he demanded, looking around as though the source of the Gryffindors' mirth might spring from the surroundings. Ron, smirking wider than ever, nudged Harry and strummed his fingertips on the table thoughtfully, as though recalling. Putting on a high pitched, overly enunciated drawl, he began: "No is why, you prick...they'll explode...."  
  
And Harry managed, through his laughter, to supplement: "If you transfigure them, playing cards always do!" He reached the last syllable before the two boys descended into a fit of laughter, only heightened by Draco's incredulous bewilderment. "What the hell!?" Draco managed after a moment, the look on his face one of absolutely despairing confusion at what seemed to be a stream of absolute gibberish. He sighed, as though their 'childish antics' were tiring him, and began to pack away his things, trying to ignore the spluttered laughter from in front of him. It was another few moments before Harry recollected himself enough to explain, tauntingly: "Your dream, don't you remember? Ickle Dwaco talks in his sleep!" he teased, and was instantly rewarded with shocked silence from Draco. Crimson patches rose on his cheeks, head bowed over his bag as he digested that last statement, horrified.  
  
"I what? Well...shit. What have you heard?"  
  
The look on his face, something between guilt and bewildered embarrassment, made Harry and Ron pause in their teasing to stare at him, trying to figure it out as they replied. Hermione, stepping back a little from the boys, noted the blush slowly spreading over the Slytherin's pale cheeks and smiled knowingly to herself, amused. Ron, smiling all the more at the blonde's discomfort, repeated the bizarre sentence, slowly, still impersonating Draco's voice keenly and grinning all the while.  
  
"...No is why, you prick...they'll explode if you transfigure them, playing cards always do...."  
  
Draco relaxed, allowing himself a smile and looking up at the two of them, relief written all over his face, Hermione's little smirk slowly widening as she watched him. "That's all? Thank Merlin!" he breathed, combing one hand roughly through his hair and sighing, resuming gathering parchments into his hands. "Fine, fine, whatever..." He replied nonchalantly to the grinning Gryffindors, conceding this small victory happily...he remembered one of his dreams, vaguely, and it could have been a lot worse.  
  
"Why, what else did you dream!?" Ron choked, not sure whether to grin or be terrified, the predatory look in Draco's eyes unnerving him although they were resting on Harry absently. "You weren't included, Weasley, if that's what you're worried about!" he added dryly, casting Ron a disgusted look but still smiling with veiled relief, dusting down his robes with one hand and then leaning against his bag, on the table. From underneath peeked Hermione's decharmed parchment, the sole cause for the three Gryffindors being there at all.  
  
"I should think not!" Ron barked, giving a theatrical shudder and exchanging disgusted looks with Harry, whose meridian green eyes were following Draco distractedly.  
  
At this point, stepping in front of Ron to look between the two boys for a moment, Hermione couldn't help herself. She descended into helpless laughter, covering her lips with one hand in an effort to quell the shrill giggle that echoed around the almost empty library. Harry gave her a slightly odd look, backing away from Draco as he saw her attempt to retrieve the mislaid parchment from beneath the Slytherin's bag, eager just to get it and leave. Ron, though, turned and stared at her in bewildered silence for an incredibly long time. "Hermione...?" he managed after a moment, tugging at her sleeve nervously. "Hermione, I think we should go...you've been working too hard." He muttered, pulling her anxiously away from the now-scowling Draco and looking back towards the door. There was a look of utter, awed confusion lining his freckled face.  
  
"What are you lot doing here, anyway?" Draco demanded, changing the subject deftly and frowning slightly as Hermione tugged at the parchment beneath his bag. "Parchment..." she managed, still weak with laughter and yanking ineffectually at the list. "The one your bag's on..." she giggled, and as Draco realised he hastily hefted his bag onto one shoulder, freeing the parchment and making a still-giggling Hermione stumble back. She made a conscious effort to right herself, taking a deep breath, and gently prised Ron's hand from her arm. With Draco's eyes still watching them warily, the three left in silence, Hermione leading the way out towards their common room. Draco shook his head, fighting the temptation to hurl himself back into the beckoning warmth of the armchair and sleep. After a few moments, he left too, nodding to Madam Pince as he pulled the library door gently shut behind him.   
  
^^ Please R&R. Ask and thy shall receive the next chapter... 


	6. Dear Diary

A/N *snatches pocky from Lemonly* Thankyou, dear, and thanks for reviewing, everyone! This is a slightly filler chapter, but we all knew that dearest 'Mione was starting to figure something out...  
  
Dear Diary, Wow! So much has happened in the last three days! Sorry I haven't written since Thursday. I haven't had time! It's now Sunday evening, just before dinner and the only time I have had to myself. Harry and Ron are being even more immature than usual so I have had to keep an extra careful eye on them. Sometimes I worry for my sanity and that of our other friends. Ron and Harry don't count as they have no sanity anyway! They probably wouldn't appreciate me saying that but even they can't deny it.  
  
Friday was strange. Well the evening at least. The day was pretty standard; lessons came and went as usual. Potions was normal. We hurried and still managed to be late, Malfoy was later and not yelled at, typical. Ron and Harry fumed, even more typical. I wonder sometimes why they waste their breath ranting about it; They know Malfoy gets away with anything from Snape. Something's telling me there is more to Snape and Malfoy's relationship than meets the eye. I've just not figured out what it is yet.  
  
See, that was all normal, even down to Neville exploding his cauldron. No, the thing that was strange happened in the library in between potions and dinner. The three of us went up to the library to make Harry understand the rules and so I could find the decharming spell for my parchment for Ron. As I, and I think Harry, had suspected Malfoy was already there. Harry tried to leave but I stopped him and forced him to sit down. I then dragged Ron off wondering whether it was a good idea to leave them there together after what I had witnessed the Sunday before. That idea definitely flew out of the window when Ron and I came back.  
  
Harry and Malfoy were about half an inch from each others noses, hands resting atop of each others'. I couldn't hold my giggles in. I just had to laugh- although they were glowering at each other, they really did look too cute for words. Ron was rather annoyed but that just made me laugh harder. All four of us went back to studying until Malfoy decided to taunt Ron. That was annoying but I can't be bothered going into detail about it. Basically it ended with Ron trying to punch Malfoy, and missing. This caused Ron to stalk out, Harry following after him. Leaving me alone with Malfoy.  
  
Amazingly enough we actually had a somewhat civil conversation. But then I made the mistake of mentioning his family. Something to do with that is not right. Over the rest of the evening any time the elder Malfoys were mentioned, Malfoy went edgy, and nearly bit my head off. I'm starting to think that maybe Malfoy's home life isn't as perfect as we suspected. I also gave Malfoy studying techniques as he was getting on my nerves by getting frustrated at his parchment. Which, amazingly, he didn't disregard but took them and actually studied using them! That was unusual, but then again through the whole time he was being slightly strange. Quite out of character.  
  
Hmmm, well that was definitely very weird but then later on when we returned for my parchment that Ron had left in the library with Malfoy, he was asleep. He looked so vulnerable and innocent which made Harry and Ron laugh loudly. Ron succeeded in waking Malfoy up by making a whole shelf of books fall off the self behind him. Malfoy woke up looking wary and even more vulnerable than when he was asleep. He had been talking in his sleep and when Ron and Harry brought this up muttered something along the lines of 'That was all?! Thank Merlin!'. Harry and Malfoy's eyes were following each other distractedly which cracked me up. I was still laughing to myself when Harry and Ron followed me (gingerly) back up to the common room.  
  
The rest of the weekend passed pretty normally although Harry banned us from returning to the library in case we ran in Malfoy. Which also made me snigger inwardly. We did pretty usual stuff, studied, went into Hogsmeade, talked, wandered about. A comment form Malfoy amazingly enough had set me thinking. It was something along the lines of me being in love with Ron. I can't remember what he said exactly but now I think about it in detail maybe he's touched on something. Maybe I wasn't as right as I thought when I said I knew my feelings. But still, he's one to talk because I don't think he knows what going on himself either.  
  
Harry's calling me now. Its time for dinner. After dinner we are going to see Remus and Sirius. Harry's excited, he's not seen his godfather since summer ended. I suspect Remus is happy too. Finishing the thought on Malfoy's feelings, I would bet the stars that they have something to do with Harry and whatever they are Ron is not going to take it too well. This year is going to be interesting. Anyway, must dash.  
  
  
Hermione ^^ Please R&R. Ask and thy shall receive the next chapter... 


	7. Of Memories and Blame

The next two days very much followed that pattern, at least for Draco. He was first to the library each morning after that Friday, and spent most of the day there, alone in that same little corner of the library, studying and memorising in solitary silence. He didn't sleep much after that night either, not as much as he was used to; but he always got this way as the nights got colder... In the dungeons they felt the effects of the slowly cooling Scottish weather very much indeed, and for a while he was resigned to getting very little sleep. Friday wasn't the first time, this year or last, he had drifted off in the library, but it was his own fault and he blamed himself for the lack of willpower. All of Saturday was spent either avoiding curious friends, avoiding Pansy Parkinson, or studying...which corresponded quite nicely. Draco sincerely doubted that Pansy had so much as the slightest idea how to spell 'library', let alone used it. 

With Hermione's invaluable advice on memorising the regulations, Draco found that learning them no longer seemed an impossible, uphill task, and slowly but surely he found he knew them. Just as Hermione had said, actually...most of them were merely common sense, stupid things that he was amazed anyone even bothered writing down! Sunday, the day of his second animagi lesson, dawned bright and cold, and found Draco asleep, this time in his actual bedroom, curled up along the top end of the four poster, with his arms wrapped around himself. Tradition or not, having them sleep in the dungeons was nothing short of heinous, in his opinion. He bet that when Potter woke in the morning, he couldn't see his own breath hang in the air... 

Thinking about Potter again. He had somehow managed to avoid the 'Gryff gang' all Saturday, yet more this year than ever the Boy who Lived had haunted his thoughts. It was irritating, and yet he couldn't quite shake the absent habit of checking himself more often that he should have to, only to find himself musing, yet again, on Potter. "Fuck Potter. Or rather, don't." Draco murmured, voice sleepy still, a drowsy slur to it as he edited his own words quickly and focused on what he had to do today. He should get breakfast, but couldn't quite work up any enthusiasm for it: It was late in the day, all his favourites would be gone and even that which was left would be cold, unappetising to say the least. Musing on it as he hauled himself into the shower, shivering, he decided against it without really ever having been considering it at all, and once he had dressed he planned to head instead to the library. Besides, the Great Hall would be crowded and noisy, and Draco was an introvert by nature...he played to the crowds when he had to, but as he grew up he began to resent the kind of attention that bought him, preferring friends whose conversation actually interested him, and whose intelligence matched his own. Crabbe and Goyle, for example, had become less and less absorbing as he grew up, and he found himself avoiding them...not that it was particularly challenging. If he stepped around a corner it would exhaust their logic attempting to follow him. 

Instead he pocketed a chocolate frog from a store beneath his bed, to eat while he worked, and grabbed his bag from the floor, where he had thrown it last night, drying and tidying his hair briefly in the mirror before heading out. It had been charmed to make what was apparently scintillating conversation, but its inane comments struggled even to achieve sentience, and when cursing it had failed, he had resorted to threatening it. Remarking that he was 'prepared to risk seven years bad luck' had earned him a glare, but blissful silence. There was something creepy about having a talking mirror...even a mirror that now whimpered nervously as he passed was slightly disconcerting. 

He passed away the rest of the morning in the library, a much more satisfying task than previously now that he was properly awake, and by the time he adjourned for lunch he was confident that, given that afternoon's study, he would have no problem. He was even looking forward to a lesson that, a few short days ago, he had been dreading, relishing the chance to prove himself after last week's humiliation. Besides, he hadn't thought about Potter once since he got up. Did pondering ways to not think about Potter count?

Somehow, over lunch, Rosier talked Draco into an impromptu trip to the Hogs head, in Hogsmeade. In an unusually cheerful mood, he agreed, and a group of four or five Slytherins spent the evening in the village. It had been a while since Draco had been to Hogsmeade, actually, and (although they all avoided the Shrieking Shack on unspoken agreement) he enjoyed himself. Enduring a few barbed remarks about how much 'studying' he had been doing didn't bother him, since he could hardly disagree or explain, and the group distracted themselves throwing newly-purchased dung bombs over some third year Gryffs...which proved more satisfying all 'round. Childish, perhaps, but there was a perverse fun to being immature once in a while. 

Draco returned to Hogwarts in brighter spirits than he had left it, having indulged his sweet tooth and bought more sugar quills than he knew what to do with...in fact, having bought more sweets than was decent for one single person, which he stashed under his bed before hurrying down to dinner. He was hungry, for a change, since he didn't generally eat much, and was only halfway through his meal before, glancing up aimlessly, he caught his Godfather's eye. Snape was not smiling. Draco felt his stomach tighten, appetite instantly vanishing, suddenly nervous. Snape stood, beckoning to the frowning Draco with one miniscule movement of his head. Dumbledore, as though following some unspoken cue, nodded to a querying look from McGonagall and followed Severus out. Before Draco knew it he was pushing his plate away, making muttered apologies to his friends and walking away. Despite his nerves, he knew what this was about. Despite his nerves, he was angry with Severus. How dare his godfather spoil his happy mood? How dare he? 

"Yes?" he snapped, catching up to Severus quickly: the two were almost equal in height, and frowning. The older man studied him in silence as they proceeded through the halls, and Draco found himself shrinking away from his gaze instinctively, suddenly defensive and wary. They were heading towards Dumbledore's office. Last year it had been Umbridge's, and while he hadn't thought as badly of her as most, he had to admit that Dumbledore's décor was more tasteful... 

"Say something. What have I done?" Draco demanded, churlishly, hating the look in his godfather's eyes and silently wishing Severus would speak...say anything. But the frowning Professor just studied his godson in sad silence as they walked, only breaking that silence to bark the password that admitted them to Dumbledore. Draco had been here before, many a time, and yet it had never felt like this...even knowing he had done something wrong, even knowing he was about to get a dressing down from one of the two men he honestly feared. He felt slightly dizzy, with nerves and shock and unreality, yet even as he struggled to keep his balance he shrugged Severus's steadying hand from his shoulders. "You don't hav-," he started to mutter, but was interrupted, realising with a start of surprise that the two of them had reached Dumbledore's office. 

"Severus? Mister Malfoy? Enter, enter..." Dumbledore trilled, and Draco actually had to be gently pushed inside by his godfather now, wishing he could turn and run even as the office door slid shut behind him. "Do sit, Severus, and you, Draco..." the headmaster added, and two chairs seemed to bloom from the end of his wand, appearing in front of the cluttered desk, behind which Dumbledore perched. Severus sat. Draco didn't. Draco stood, staring at the floor stupidly, as though he could burn away the flagstones simply with the intensity of his gaze. He really wished he could. "Draco..." Snape warned, and he sighed as his godson wrestled his arm from his grasp, frowning. "Don't be foolish, sit down," he chided, and this time Draco didn't resist, but let himself be pulled into a chair reluctantly. All the time he could feel the gimlet gaze, milky blue eyes watching his every move over the gilt rims of half-moon glasses. 

The silence was heavy, the little office suddenly seeming to shrink around him, and Draco's frown deepened with the tightening claustrophobia, both professors watching him expectantly. What did they want him to say? Sorry? Sorry he hadn't told them, sorry he had been weak enough to let all this happen? "Sorry." He whispered awkwardly, staring into his cupped hands where they rested on his lap, twisting them nervously as he spoke. Snape swore, under his breath, and he and the headmaster exchanged meaningful looks before turning back to Draco. Dumbledore began to speak, slowly and thoughtfully, watching the sixth year gravely all the time.

"Draco, I spoke to Poppy Pomfrey this morning, and she told me you-" 

"Don't patronise me!" Draco snapped, immediately surprised at himself, scowling. "I know what she's told you. So what?" he demanded, even though he knew he was just being awkward...they all knew what this was about, all too well. 

"Draco! The headmaster wants to help you, don't be childish..." Severus warned, but his tone was soft, and he wasn't angry. Draco could see that from the expression on his face. But even after all these years, he found something in those hollow black eyes he had never seen before. Guilt. 'He thinks all this is his fault.' Draco thought incredulously, shrinking away again from the intent observation and falling silent with surprise. "It isn't your fault, Severus. If I can't defend myself I'm good for nothing anyway, if this is anyone's fault then it's mine." He conceded bitterly, and at this Dumbledore frowned, shaking his head. "Draco, we know what went on at home over the summer. Don't forget, your godfather and I have known Lu- have known your father for a long time. If anyone should have seen this, it is me. And for that, I apologise profusely, I misjudged it more than even I know..." he added gravely, nodding and taking off his glasses, massaging his temple with two fingers. 

Draco blamed himself. One had to know what had gone on over that last summer to understand how he had come to that conclusion, but he was resigned to the fact that he was a failure. A shame to his family and to his father, and weak to not have been able to turn every blow. Severus blamed himself. He had been distant over the holidays, and when he called Draco had seemed wary and fractious, never still, but he had never presumed anything of it, which he regretted more than anything now. He had failed Draco as a godfather, and the headmaster who had advised him to be careful of Draco that summer. 

And Dumbledore, for his part, blamed himself. He had known since third year that Lucius and Narcissa were distant, fairly cold as parents. Seen it in Draco every day. Yet he had presumed that Draco could handle it...he had handled it, stayed silent and returned to school in one piece. Bruises and burns, suspicious cuts along his body, always where they couldn't be seen...but he had misjudged Lucius, certainly. "No-one's blaming you, Draco. You are the victim here, and if we ought to blame anyone it is most certainly Lucius." Snape added vehemently, and his tone suggested that he could think of several most fitting ways of 'blaming' Lucius. Draco looked up as he spoke, but was too ashamed to meet his eyes, and spoke instead to his collar. "It's nothing I can't handle, I don't see why you're being so dramatic...if I haven't the strength or skill to defend myself then-," "Draco! Don't ever let me hear you say that again!" Severus snapped suddenly, turning his godson's face briskly to face his. "Stop it. How your father treats you is his own fault, none of yours, you should never have to defend yourself, not at sixteen. Least of all against your own parents." He concluded, darkly, and Dumbledore cautioned him with his eyes, watching Draco shrink from the touch. "Draco, I can't allow you to return home. I would like you to arrange to either stay at school this Christmas, visit a friend, or I daresay Severus will be more than happy to have you stay." Dumbledore added, and his eyes twinkled slightly, as Snape nodded vehemently, releasing Draco's chin from his gentle grasp.

"I don't need to be protected, whatever you may think. If you know what happened, you also know that I did pretty well by myself...what do you intend to do, anyway? Keep me away from home forever?" Draco queried cynically, arching a brow to Dumbledore, who smiled. That was more like Draco, it was oddly reassuring. He wasn't comfortable being touched yet, warier than he remembered the boy, but hadn't taken it badly. Considering, anyway... 

"One step at a time, Draco. You're here, so that you know that we know. We, and by that I mean your godfather especially, are very concerned about your well-being. I shall speak to Lucius, I see him not uncommonly whilst in London, and in the meantime you are our priority. I'm sorry to spring all this on you, but we felt you ought to hear this." He added softly, and after a moment Draco nodded. "Thank you, Professor. I know you mean well, and you, Severus. I know. But I honestly can handle it. I'll stay with Rosier, if you prefer, he invited me months ago anyway, so if that will please you I'll accept. In return, I would request a favour: Don't tell him. My father. Don't tell him you know, at least not yet. I think it's my decision." He murmured, and though his voice was cautious it was as stubborn as it was soft, and Dumbledore smiled, not objecting as Draco stood. "Very well, Draco. For now, at least, until we discuss this again, I will honour that. You understand, though, that this can't go on?" he replied levelly, and gently pushed open the door for him, smiling as Draco nodded. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore. And...thank you." Draco added meekly in reply, and he nodded gratefully before ducking out of the office. Severus didn't follow, and he heard their voices rise the second he walked away, smiling darkly to himself. They would be discussing him, he knew...well, he hoped they were having fun filling in the details of exactly how the summer had been. He wished them luck. 

  
  
Throughout dinner Hermione made Harry recap the rules of Animagi quietly to her. Which he did, albeit somewhat distractedly. In reality he was staring at Draco, frown lines marring his normally smooth, scarred forehead. From what Harry could see Draco was pushing his food round his plate, not really eating very much, although he did look like he was in a good mood. Once Harry had noticed this he realised what had been bugging him since Friday night. He hadn't seen Draco at any meals. He hadn't been at breakfast for that past two mornings, nor at lunch. And he hadn't been at dinner the night before either. "Or Friday night." Harry added to himself remembering Draco had been asleep in the library. Harry's frown deepened. For some reason the thought of Draco not eating bothered Harry although he couldn't pinpoint why. 

As Harry shook his head to clear away his thoughts he watched Draco suddenly completely push his food away, staring up at the High Table. Instinctively Harry followed Draco's gaze and was surprised to see both Snape and Dumbledore leave the Great Hall, Draco following closely behind. Once again Harry's frown deepened as he wondered what Draco had done, or what was up with him. Hermione, being as observant as ever, also noticed Draco leave the Great Hall out of the corner of her eye and looked up in time to see three worried faces. Snape's, Draco's and Harry's, Dumbledore had already left so she couldn't see his, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it also had been worried. She pondered this for a moment as she watched Ron stuff his face, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was staring after Draco, and that Draco had left. 

As conversation continued along the Gryffindor table, Harry's thoughts went haywire over a certain blonde Slytherin, who was supposedly his enemy. "No, is my enemy." Harry corrected himself stubbornly, although not out loud. Harry berated himself for his thoughts but couldn't stop them. "Malfoy looked so happy when he entered the hall...but as soon as he looked at Snape his good mood seemed...to evaporate." Harry mused inwardly. "Why, for Merlin's sake, is this bothering me so much?! What do I care if Malfoy's happy or not?!" Harry had no answer but decided that meant that he didn't. "Exactly! I don't!" If Hermione could have heard him she would have snorted at him and told him he was being blind. 

Although what he was being blind about Harry wasn't entirely sure. 

Please R&R. Ask and thy shall receive the next chapter... 


	8. Cookie Jar

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, hopefully the chapters should be getting slightly longer now. There is still loads to come and the plot should be building a bit, more stuff, especially Draco/Harry related, should be starting to happen. (I have a feeling some of the paragraphs went weird so sorry if the spacing has gone all weird. I tried to fix it but it didn't work.)

Read and enjoy and if you want more review,

E

* * *

About twenty minutes later the golden trio were making their way up to Remus Lupin's office. Lupin had been reinstated as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at the beginning of the year. Harry was making a conscious effort not to let his thought stray to Draco but he was having difficulty. For some reason his mind found the subject of Draco intriguing.

Reaching the office Hermione rapped gently on the door. Upon hearing no reply and being motioned at Ron to just enter, she cautiously opened the door. Inside the office Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sprung apart as though they had been burnt. Both men were panting slightly and sported sheepish looks. All three students exchanged glances and struggled to keep from laughing. It was common knowledge between the group that Sirius and Remus were together and had been once again since Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, but for some reason they still acted like little boys with their hands caught in the cookie jar every time they were caught in a remotely compromising situation. This being one such example.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione." Remus eventually panted. "I didn't hear you. Come in." He ushered them into the small office, where Sirius was stood in front of the fire place wringing his hands together. The office was bright and friendly looking, a fire burning merrily in the hearth. The walls covered in simple wizard photographs the marauders time in school together and the happy times afterwards. Harry stared at the pictures of his mother and father together along with Sirius and Remus. The two couples waving and smiling down at the group of five from the walls. Harry was glad to see that there were no picture of Wormtail along the walls. Hermione got the distinct impression that Sirius's hand wringing had to do with the fact he could no longer touch his lover and struggled once again, for about the hundredth time this weekend, to contain her laughter.

As Remus collapsed into a chair besides the fireplace, he motioned for Hermione and Ron to do the same. Harry was still gazing at the pictures and Sirius went up behind his godson and hugged him tightly from behind. Harry smiled at his godfather and leant back against him, his head resting comfortably on Sirius's shoulder. The two stood like that for a while, whilst the other three chatted quietly catching up. Like they hadn't seen Sirius since summer the only time they had seen Remus was in lessons. Somehow between normal lessons and Animagi lessons this was the first chance they had gotten. Eventually Harry and Sirius joined them by the hearth. Hermione and Lupin occupied the two chairs whilst Ron sat leaning against Hermione's chair. Sirius sat between Remus's legs, leaning his head upon his lover's lap. Remus's hands moved automatically and absently to play with Sirius's hair while Harry settled himself between his godfather's legs using him as a pillow.

Chatter was general and the five stayed in the same positions until Sirius broke the light-hearted banter between Harry and Ron they had been listening too. "So when are you two going to admit it and get together?" he drawled lifting his head to gaze lazily at Ron and Hermione. Remus and Harry giggled, Remus smacking Sirius lightly round the head and Harry whacking his godfather's leg. Hermione and Ron both gasped at Sirius. The black haired man had always been blunt but never this blunt. Hermione blushed lightly and let her head drop, her loose hair hiding her face from view. Ron blushed harder than Hermione, his face, neck and ears clashing with his red hair. Sirius mock pouted from the teasing abuse he had gotten and Remus melted and beat over and gave his lover a chaste kiss on the lips. Harry pulled a face and prodded both men immaturely, giggling like a five year old. With Ron and Hermione still trying to process Sirius's comment, the two men exchanged evil looks. Before Harry knew what was happening he was under Sirius and Remus having the life tickled out of him. He screamed with laughter wriggling under the two unrelenting men.

Eventually the two men did relent and let the panting boy up. All three faces were flushed red and they were all laughing. Looking at them you wouldn't have thought Sirius nor Remus were a day older than sixteen. Ron and Hermione were watching them mirth filled expressions on their faces. The three just grinned and resumed their original positions looking at the other two with expectant expressions. "What?" Ron asked not giving anything away and seemingly genuinely puzzled although his twinkling eyes gave him away. The three rolled their eyes and gave up, labelling the two as a lost cause, at least for now.

Harry started to tell his godfather and friend about his first animagi lesson and the upcoming one that night. Sirius and Remus listened in interest, Sirius particularly pleased that his godson would be following in his footsteps. "And have you learnt all the rules, young Harry?" he asked, his voice mock seriousness, teasing the boy. Harry snorted in response. "Oh please." He replied. "Like you ever knew any of the rules!"

Remus sniggered as Sirius tried and failed to look offended. The three burst out laughing completely oblivious to Ron and Hermione until Remus looked at them. He stopped laughing and his face took on an 'Aww' quality much like the one Hermione had worn upon finding Draco sleeping. A few moments later Sirius and Harry stopped laughing realising Remus had stopped. Looking at him curiously and then following his pointing finger, Harry and Sirius both let out simultaneous whoops. Sharing the chair opposite Hermione and Ron sat kissing, happily in their own little world. Sirius and Harry's faces both took on the evil look Sirius and Remus had supported before. Remus noticed before they could anything though. "No." he stated. "The two of you are not wrecking their first kiss for your own twisted pleasure." The two pouted but Harry started to snigger wondering if Remus knew how much he and Hermione sounded alike. Remus had always been the sensible one even at school.

A few moments later Hermione and Ron broke apart to loud clapping and whistling from the three who were watching them intently. Hermione blushed once again burying her head in Ron's neck. "So does this mean you are going out?" Harry asked slyly, crossing his fingers and holding his breath. Ron looked down at Hermione who peeped shyly back up at him. She gave the tinniest of nods which he translated into a larger one so Sirius, Remus and Harry could see. Sirius whooped once again and said "Go me!" in all the maturity of a six year old. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Remus all laughed at him.

Suddenly Hermione noticed the time. "Wow." She stated amazed. "Its almost two. How time flies when you're having fun." Harry groaned knowing that meant it was almost time for his Animagi lesson and he didn't want to leave Remus's warm office. Turning slowly to Sirius he asked, "When will we see you again?" Sirius exchanged glances with Remus and smiled. "Sooner than you think Harry, sooner than you think." He replied, kissing his godson's hair as Harry reluctantly removed himself from his embrace. Harry threw Ron the invisibility cloak, which in a fit of pure genius ness, he had remembered to pick up before dinner. He and Hermione could get caught out of bed, Ron couldn't. Ron smiled gratefully. The five exchanged hugs and kisses before the three student left the office and the two lovers behind.

When the trio reached the main stair case they split. Ron gave Hermione a final goodnight kiss and Harry a brief smile before disappearing under the invisibility cloak. With a quick, soft good luck they heard him padding up towards the common room. Harry and Hermione trudged to the small dungeon. Harry apprehensively; his thoughts once again returning to Draco and his sudden exit at dinner.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor. I had to-," Draco panted, standing in the doorway of the dungeon for the first time since last week's lesson, leaning against the doorframe. He had run there from Dumbledore's office, all the way, and was **still** late. His blonde hair was tousled, unusually, and he was a little breathless, taking a few deep breaths as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm aware of that, Mister Malfoy, please take a seat…" McGonagall interrupted, saving him the trouble of explaining and standing, surveying him over the rims of her glasses intently. Draco could tell without even watching her what she was looking for, guessing that she had been filled in on his meeting with Dumbledore and cursing inwardly. Why had he ever risked going to Madam Pomfrey? Pain had sent him foolish and irrational, and he hadn't realised that the mediwitch would be compelled to tell Dumbledore…he would have to be more careful, the Professors knowing was perilous enough. If Lucius heard, he was in deep trouble…

Snapping two claw like fingers in front of his unfocused silver-grey eyes, McGonagall made Draco start slightly, blinking as her sharp voice roused him from his silent chastening. "You do realise the meeting has already started?" she added, and though it was gently meant Draco flushed inwardly, hurrying to his seat and slipping into the hard oak chair between Harry and Hermione.

"Yes, Professor…" he replied, something penitent in his clear voice, and he pushed his bag under the table as her gimlet gaze watched him. Harry and Hermione shifted slightly to allow him room, and Harry's deep green eyes watched him with something akin to curious concern, noting the flush highlighting his face, and his eyes. There was…something there, something unusual, his manner more guarded than ever. Draco had always been wary, it was as much a part of him as anything could be, but he seemed more cautious than ever now. Something odd was going on. Hermione noticed too, though she didn't dwell on it as much as Harry did, as their teacher had begun to go around the table, asking each student in turn to complete a rule that she began for them. Besides, as Hermione saw it, whatever Draco was up to was unlikely to be either pleasant nor interesting…it wasn't her concern if he seemed a little spaced out!"You were saying, Miss Amsterdam?"

"Yes, Professor. …considered improper use of …It is **deemed** improper use of a magical privilege to abuse or make illegal use of the gifts…"

Draco let himself drown out her voice without even a conscious prompting, his mind buzzing after the meeting with Dumbledore…under the table, he tapped his thigh nervously with manicured nails, fingertips silent against the soft black denim. He wore a slight frown, furrowing his alabaster brow in worry, and his eyes fixed vacantly on the floor between his legs. Behind Draco, McGonagall had proceeded from the beaming Ravenclaw to him, and had already repeated the first three words of the rule to him twice.

"Mister Malfoy? Mister **Malfoy**? Draco!" she snapped, frowning and leaning over him. Under the table, Harry took pity on the troubled blonde and kicked him, hard, on the shin. Draco jumped, tensing, and glared at Harry. "Do you mind?" He snapped viciously, scowl fixed on the dark haired Gryffindor. Whose gaze, in turn, swivelled to McGonagall's impatient frown. Harry pointed, unnecessarily, and Draco's eyes widened in comprehension. "Ah…" he managed, after a moment, biting his lip slightly. "Yes. Erm…you couldn't repeat the question, Professor?" He wheedled, smiling more brightly than he felt in an unspoken apology.

She did. By the time the whole rule had been announced, Draco's gaze had lost focus again, staring into space. He didn't appear to have heard her. Mariah and Justin exchanged incredulous glances, half expecting McGonagall to shout, and somehow preferring that to her fierce hiss of irritation. Harry cringed in sympathy, and he didn't even **like** Draco.

Right?

"Since Mister Malfoy obviously has paid no attention, either to the last class or this **present** one, we will move on. I expected no more of you, Mister Malfoy, it must be said!" she snapped, and as she moved on to Harry, her voice was clipped, syllables brisk and harsh with unspoken irritation.

Hermione waited, holding her breath, for Draco to interrupt. He knew that rule, he knew **all** of them, she **knew** he did! She had sat and watched him learn them, and seen him proceed every day to the library, seen him write them out and study them…

And yet, he just shrugged at what the Professor said of him, not even bothering to object, and slid a little further down in his chair. After all, what did he care if she thought badly of him…besides, too much shame rode on admitting how hard he had worked that weekend.

He spent the rest of the lesson in silence apart from when he was questioned. He never missed another rule, but was decidedly vacant, and more often than not a swift kick from Harry was needed to alert him to the Professor's question. The kicks weren't hard, but Draco flinched every time. One hour, two, then three passed that way, and the two Gryffindors and Draco were easily the most consistent of the group, to everyone's surprise. McGonagall's most of all, and as Draco stood to leave, dismissed, she couldn't help recalling Albus's words that morning.

"Nonetheless Minerva, he saw Poppy…too proud to admit it, she said… 'during a Quidditch practise'…cigar burns, yes. Yes, I believe so. Severus is beside himself…"

What worried her most of all was how bad it must have become before someone with the arrogant, aloof pride that Mister Malfoy displayed would admit he needed help. That was unusual indeed. She watched him jostle with Potter as they both tried to escape the clammy confines of the dungeon first, and shook her head gravely.

The boys wrestled in silence until Hermione pushed them both through wearily, veiling a smirk at the two as they erupted into the corridor. She arched a brow, though, at Draco. His behaviour had been odd, to say the least…and surely he should be heading towards the stairs, to her left, and the Slytherin dorms? He was marching off right, though, towards the Great Hall, and she made a swift decision, turning to follow him.

"Malfoy! What's wrong with you?" she called after him, and though Harry groaned wearily at her, craving his warm bed and a few minutes sleep before morning lessons, he wished to know, too. Draco had stopped at the doors, turning to face the pursuing Gryffindors with undisguised irritation in his guarded grey eyes.

"Merlin, Granger!" he snapped, "If you're here to have a go at me like McGonagall then you ca-,"

"I'm not! I just don't understand why you let her get at you? You know the rules, Malfoy…" Hermione interrupted, though her tone was softer than his, and she had stepped back a little at Draco's onslaught.

"Oh." He murmured, a little taken aback, "What do I care what she thinks? I'm a Slytherin, Granger. Of course I wouldn't spend my entire weekend slaving in the library…" he added sarcastically, soft voice dripping with bitter irony as he eyed her warily. "We Slytherins don't work…don't you know anything?" he laughed, humourlessly, shaking his head.

"But you did! I watched you! I even **helped** you!" Hermione insisted. Harry looked stunned, catching her arm and gesturing towards Draco.

"You helped him!?" he repeated, incredulous, casting Draco a dark look and eyeing Hermione questioningly. Draco stepped forward before she could reply, or deny it, holding Harry's gaze challengingly.

"Is that a problem?" he drawled, arching a brow.

"No, but **you**!? It's not the helping, Malfoy, it's who she helped!" Harry replied dryly, ignoring Hermione's weary sigh, rolling her eyes at the two glaring boys.

"Oh, fu-," Draco started, but then remembered Hermione's presence and the curse died on his lips, twisting itself weirdly. "...for Merlin's sake, Potter, yo-,"

"Just shut up! Both of you!" Hermione shouted, suddenly. Even Draco, in mid-insult, froze and looked rather abashed, silent. He gave her a strange look, as though deciding if her concern were serious, and then his eyes hardened, any compassion that had resided there disappearing, and he turned on his heel, walking away towards the main doors. "Look, Granger…" he sighed angrily, not bothering to look back. "Just leave me alone…"

Hermione scowled, tugging Harry along with her as she followed Draco persistently, half-shouting although she was now only a few steps from his retreating back.

"Fine, scurry off!" she snapped, defiantly, though she fell into step behind him.

"I am **not** scurrying, Granger, I am storming off. And you know what?…It doesn't work if you **come with me**!" Draco hissed back, gesturing incredulously to her as she scurried after him and pushing open the door. A blast of icy cold September air swirled past them, and all three shivered, the darkness blurred with drizzling rain which clung to their faces as it swarmed inside. "Are you crazy?" Harry spluttered, pushing at the door and shuddering, "It's bloody freezing out there!"

That made Draco stop. Turning on his heel on the rain-soaked doorstep, he recognised Harry's voice and raised an eyebrow. Hermione smiled at the surprise on his slim face, shaking her head and stepping back slightly from the boys.

"W-what do you care, Potter…?" He managed softly, and there was no harshness in his voice this time, though it shivered with the cold. Harry coloured faintly, stepping back though he didn't know why. "Umm…I don't?" he offered sheepishly, and Draco's face darkened instantly. No. Of course he didn't.

"Precisely!" he snapped, and he walked away. A slim figure, hunched against the cold and already drenched, he bowed his head against the stinging rain. "Believe me, Granger…" his voice drifted back, almost lost in the wind, "If anything's ever wrong, you'll be the last to know!"

And then he was gone, lost to the swarming shadows and the deep midnight blue of night. Morning, soon. Always darkest before the dawn, after all…

Harry just watched, and the sight of Draco's hunched figure striding off into the night, shivering, almost made him abandon the idea of going to bed completely. Hermione, infuriated by Draco's offhand manner, pulled him away, though. He let the heavy oak door swing shut, wondering if Draco heard it.

"Hermione, he could die!" Harry protested, but he was already letting his friend pull him towards the stairs. "Really?" Hermione added, brightening. "Ron will be ecstatic!"

Draco didn't die, unluckily for Ron, although Harry felt something along the lines of relief when he saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table the next morning. The next month passed lazily. Life passed normally, or rather as normally as life in Hogwarts could. The sixth years learnt more and more about their upcoming NEWTS although the good majority thought this worrying of the teachers was very premature. Classes came and went as usual, odd little happenings occurring but nothing major.

The Animagi classes continued and steadily the students' knowledge of the dangerous topic increased. After learning the rules, registered Animagi came into the classes to talk to the five about how powerful a feeling it was and how fulfilling it was when used in the right way. (When Harry had mentioned this to Sirius, he had snorted and told Harry that it was much more exhilarating to do it illegally, the thought of getting caught you see.) History lessons, long hours of them had followed. The discovery of Animagi, how it had been used to powerful things, both good and evil. (At this Draco had snorted.) Next had come the theory of how to change into an animal, what it would feel like, how you went about it, etc. Then the theory of how to deduce what animal you were to become. The animal had to reflect your feelings, your personality, what you intended to use the power for. It also had to be an animal you were comfortable with, as it was the only animal you could change into once you had achieved it.

Outside of Animagi lessons, both Harry and Draco became more distracted. One boys thoughts often on the other and vice versa. And for the first time in almost two months, both boys felt happy. Draco because he was free of the manor and with people (Severus) who cared for him. Harry because Sirius had finally become a permanent resident of Hogwarts. He stayed with Remus and helped Harry cause mischief around the school, although most of the things that happened were alone the work of Sirius. Now that the Weasley twins were gone Sirius seemed to have decided to revert back to his childhood and become the school prankster once again. Although the only people who knew he was there were Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape and McGonagall. Though the school had seemed to have acquired a new large black dog, which could be seen around the grounds and had become a common sight to the students. Everyone supposed it belonged to Professor Lupin as he was often seen chasing the dog around, shouting after it. This always caused the three Gryffindors to laugh, wondering what Sirius had to done to Remus and of how right the rest of the student body actually was. He did belong to Remus, although not in the way they imagined.

Now it was late October. Halloween was a week away and already preparations were under way. The Great Hall was being covered in festive decorations and once again Hagrid's enormous pumpkins could be seen growing around his hut. Sirius had great fun 'helping' Remus and the other teachers set up the Great Hall. He bounded round in his dog form, pulling at banners and streamers. Remus was almost at his wits ends although laughing, the other teachers laughing at him too. Dumbledore watched smiling whilst McGonagall bit back a smile. It was good to see Sirius up to his old tricks again and Remus in a better mood. Snape though, helped in stony silence, his cold black eyes glowering after the werewolf and his dog.

The Sunday before Halloween once again dawned bright and cold. Halloween was the next Friday, and when the students entered the Great Hall that morning they gasped in delight at the teachers' hard work from the day before. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and had the same reaction as they sat down. Hermione and Ron were holding hands and being all couple-ly which made Harry roll his eyes and pretended to be disgusted at his two friends. His eyes twinkled though and he smiled as they sat down. Automatically he sought out Draco who was sat head down scowling at his toast as though it had done something wrong. Harry began to worry what was wrong.

While Hermione and Ron had been having fun as boyfriend and girlfriend and Harry had been with Sirius and Remus, Draco had stayed solitary and aloof. Throughout the past Animagi lessons, although he hadn't been as distant, he was still never fully there. And it was bothering Harry. Draco was jumpy and tense and while he didn't do it as much, Snape and Dumbledore had both noticed he still flinched away from touches. He had also avoided as many confrontations with the three Gryffindors while still remaining cold and scathing whenever he deemed it necessary, though whatever animosity he felt was curbed for the sake of vicinity, and at times the Slytherin could even be reasonably civil. His behaviour seemed to have slipped by unnoticed, at least that he knew off. Both Harry and Hermione had taken note of his behaviour, as had Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin and Black. The only difference being, the adults knew of the reason behind it, Harry and Hermione didn't. Sirius knew because Remus couldn't keep anything from his lover and Remus knew because Albus had a plan to keep Draco safe. Whether it worked depended solely on Draco, whether he would accept the help Dumbledore offered.

That evening after visiting Sirius and Remus, Harry and Hermione trudged down to the dungeon for their weekly Animagi lesson, parting with Ron on the way. At the same time Draco was making his way along the corridor towards the dungeon too. Unfortunately the three reached the dungeon door at the same time. The two boys scowled at each other, for once Hermione did not smirk and giggle as her head was in the common room with Ron. The three entered the room loudly to find Professor McGonagall, Mariah and Justin already there. Under a glare from Professor McGonagall Draco, Harry and Hermione collapsed into chairs, some more gracefully than others.

Once they were seated Professor McGonagall started the lesson. "First of all I would like to congratulate you on getting this far in your training. It is an …" At this point both Harry and Draco tuned out although the other three listened in rapt attention. Harry's attention was brought back to the lesson when Hermione nudged him sharply in the ribs. He glared at her slightly and she just imitated doing the same to Malfoy who had a blank look on his face. Harry enlightened Malfoy to what McGonagall was saying, just by kicking him in the shins. This lesson the three were sat with Harry in the middle, rather than like usual, Draco. Professor McGonagall had got to the part in her speech were she told the five students what the lesson was going to be about.

"Tonight we are gong to discuss discovering the animals you are eventually going to become. Do not expect this to happen immediately. It has been know for an animagus to take months to discover his or her true form. As we discovered earlier your form depends greatly on personality, appearance, morals and intent for use of this gift. I would like to think that the forms you will eventually be able to posses at will be a beautiful reflection of your inner selves." At this point Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses at the five quiet sixth years. "Now, has anyone any ideas?" her question was greeted by blank silence. The five exchanged nervous glances and kept their mouths shut. "Come on now, don't be shy. It can be for you or anyone else." More silence, until Hermione timidly spoke up. "A lion." Five sets of eyes focused on the Gryffindor girl. "Not for me. For Harry." She explained hastily. Harry arched an eyebrow, Justin, Mariah and Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful, while Draco spluttered, trying failingly to contain his sniggers. "A lion?! Potter?! An earthworm more like." He snickered.

"Just like you're a ferret then Malfoy?" Harry replied, his eyebrow disappearing completely under his black hair, tone disparaging. Draco stopped laughing suddenly and growled at Harry. He didn't reply, just shudder almost theatrically remembering Professor Moody turning his into a white ferret two years ago. Although he would never admit it, ferrets still creeped him out…while it wasn't the first time he had been cursed, and wouldn't be the last, the sense of losing control was one he still recalled.

Professor McGonagall resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the bickering boys, the other three students not caring and doing so. Over the last few weeks the two had sniped at each other occasionally, however much each tried to avoid it, as if by some fascinated instinct. "**Sensible** suggestions boys, I must stress the importance of this decision." McGonagall stated rather wearily. She searched through her bag and drew out a wad of photos. They could see from the top one a blonde haired young women changing from her human form into a beautiful blonde hare. "Here are some photos of some of my friends and some of the students I have taught changing into their animagi forms. You may come and look at them if you wish. They may help you to become aware of your forms…" She laid the photos out along the desk in front of her, spreading thirty of so across its tidy surface. The subjects in the pictures moved lethargically through their frames, blinking at the sudden light after so long in the dim light of McGonagall's briefcase.

With no further invitation Justin, Harry and Mariah stood up and went to look at the photos leaving Hermione and Draco sitting at the table. Draco was still sulking about Harry's comment about the ferret although he was staring at him. Every so often Harry cast a look over his shoulder, inevitably meeting Draco's searching eyes, whereupon both boys would look away. That unexplainable spark, the intensity of them together, was what had led them to become enemies in the first place…they were so different. Draco found himself watching Harry move, not even realising, only dropping his gaze when Harry looked around. He started laughing though as he realised what Hermione was doing. She was hurriedly writing up notes, which Draco thought unnecessary as it wasn't anything new. He leant over her shoulder trying to read her tiny, precise writing still laughing. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" Hermione looked at him, surprised at his unabashed laughter and the easy tone. It wasn't an insult, not really…almost playful, which was unusual for Draco.

"Maybe to you." She spoke evenly looking back down at her notes to carry on. After a long pause Hermione asked "Any ideas yet?" without looking up. Draco didn't look up just sat in silence the only sound between them being the scratching of Hermione's pen.

Finally just as she gave up on him answering her he spoke absently. "A panther." Hermione looked over at him, a sceptical look firmly settled across her features. "A panther?" she repeated incredulously, casting him a strange look and noting the distant, half-smiling expression.

"Its something about the way he moves." Draco breathed, still musing quietly to himself, staring across the small room where the other three were still looking through the photos. Hermione followed Draco's gaze and a slow smile spread slowly across her face, replacing the sceptical look. It was fixed on Harry. Draco seemed to realise he had she was looking at him titillatingly. He looked quickly at her, then at Harry, then down at his hands. "I said that out loud didn't I?" he stated rather than asked, still finding his hands extremely interesting, twisting them intensely on the table before him. "Loudly." She nodded, grinning at his discomfort, eyes twinkling.

"Oh shi…shucks! Oh shucks!" He edited softly, a breath of real horror in his voice, closing his eyes for a moment to try and quiet his racing mind. What had he just done? They would never let him live that one down…

Hermione sniggered glancing at Harry who was still browsing the photos. Although the suggestion had come from Draco she actually thought it was a good idea. "Oi! Harry! A panther." She shouted across to him. Draco stared at her in horror which caused her to snigger even harder.

"Really? You think?" Harry replied, obviously flattered, pausing to consider it. Hermione stuffed her fist in her mouth trying to stifle her giggles while she jerked her thumb at Draco, who groaned almost inaudible. He could feel his face growing hot and let his head fall loudly onto his folded arms, hiding his face. Harry also started to blush, veiling an awkward smile and turned hastily back to the photos.

Professor McGonagall had heard Draco's suggestion and looked mildly impressed…she had a habit of standing behind students as they made some unwise comment. "I'm surprised Mr. Malfoy. I never saw you as being intuitive. That's actually a good suggestion." As she turned away Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye to make sure she was not looking. When he was sure he raised his middle finger to her back. Hermione thwapped his hand down as for some reason McGonagall turned back round and gazed shrewdly at Draco, almost as though she sensed his crude gesture. As she turned away once again Draco raised his head to glare at Hermione whose hand was still covering his. "Do you mind Granger? You're breaking my swearing finger." Hermione released his hand rolling her eyes. She went back to her work while Draco stared unfocused at his own blank parchment. His grey eyes were distant, making it clear how absorbed he was in the nagging, horrified thoughts crowding his mind. He shook his head slightly, a cold know of horror tying inside him at the thought of what he had just done…There was one lone voice at the back of his mind that took a shameful pleasure in being so open, realising what he had been feeling all this time was a very different attraction from enmity. Very different indeed…

"So do you…?" Hermione broke the silence looking back up at him.

"Yes." Draco answered before she could finish the sentence.

"Harry?" Her eyebrows quirked as he glanced up.

"Yes." He repeated watching her.

"I knew that." Hermione simply shrugged going back to her work.

"You think?!" Draco said sarcastically giving her a dry look. "The spasmodic laughing fits? I did wonder." Draco paused thinking something through. "Hang on a minute." Hermione looked at him again, giving up on her notes. "Technically that means you knew before I did." Hermione nodded looking bemused. "Now I remember why I hate you…" He muttered under his breath.

"Why, when did you know?" Hermione asked ignoring his last comment, but smirking.

"What's the date?" Draco asked and now Hermione's surprise showed on her face…she hadn't presumed Draco would have known long, emotions obviously weren't his strong point…

"The 26th of October." She replied. Draco looked down at his watch, then back at her.

"About ten seconds ago." Hermione laughed loudly, even louder than usual, doubling over at the horrified guilt and surprise lining Draco's face. Her maniacal laughter attracting Harry back. Harry sauntered back towards the table, causing Draco to stand up panicked. "If you tell him…" Draco trailed off, threateningly. Hermione held her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not that thick!" she laughed as he all but ran away. He honestly couldn't care less, but he expected Hermione would explain, and he didn't need to see the look on Harry's face…the humiliation.

She was still laughing as Harry sat down where Draco had been sitting moments before. Hermione felt a strange sense of déjà vu as Harry leaned back rocking on his chair. His gaze was following Draco as the boy looked at the photos. Her laughter increased but she tried to calm down as she read through her notes. In very much the same manner as Draco had announced a panther Harry said, "What are white tigers called?" Hermione's laughter stopped dead as she groaned.

"Merlin! Not again!"


	9. Sweet Malfoy Shaped Dreams

**A/N:** Two chapters in one night, I thought you might like. Poor ickle Draco. I enjoyed writing Hermione in this. You may be able to see why.

* * *

Draco kept his head down until the lesson ended, and every minute inside the little dungeon was an absolute nightmare: He could see Harry and Hermione talking, watching them out of the corner of his eye, and at any moment expected Harry's cry of 'He what!?' to ring out through the room. But, to his surprise and evident relief, it never did. The lesson passed in a state of veritable calm, and it wasn't until he was walking away down the corridor outside that Harry paid Draco any unusual attention.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Harry called after his retreating back. Draco froze as though stung, silently thinking 'this is it, he **knows**…'

He turned on his heel slowly, and cast Hermione an evil look over Harry's shoulder, glaring as he replied.

"What?" he demanded, as coldly as he could muster whilst fearing for his reputation. Over Harry's shoulder, Hermione smiled reassuringly and shook her head. The movement made Draco weak with relief, sighing inwardly and releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Harry, though, was frowning at the hostile response, raising his hands in front of him in mock defence.

"Have you thought of anything yet? For your transformation, I mean…" he offered quietly, arching a brow at Draco's reaction and walking over warily.

"Oh. Erm…no, only for you, annoyingly enough…" he remarked dryly, smirking and relaxing, ignoring Hermione's sly grin as best he could. What had possessed him to tell her, he could not fathom…

"Want a suggestion?" Harry offered, smiling slightly at their unusual civility and leaning against the wall casually as the other two students and their Professor passed, leaving Draco and the two Gryffindors alone in the corridor.

"Yeah, sure…" Draco replied, surprised but faintly gratified by the offer, nodding with a note of curiosity in his voice…this he had to hear.

"A Siberian tiger." Harry announced after an awkward moment, glancing up to Draco's face to see the reaction shyly…he was met with a slightly bemused look, to his surprise, and he smiled faintly.

"You know, one of the whi-," he started, but was cut off suddenly by Draco, waking from his reverie.

"Yes, Potter, I know what one is!" he exclaimed, and there was no mistaking his smile this time…it was unusually bright, none of its typical sarcasm, an actual smile rather than a smirk.

"Oh. I didn't…" the Gryffindor replied, shrugging, slightly shamefaced at not knowing. Harry noticed distractedly that Draco got dimples when he smiled like that, and what was even more of a surprise was that he, himself, noticed. Or cared.

"A Siberian tiger? You think? Why's that?" Draco repeated, flattered and yet wary, scanning Harry's face as though he expected the Gryffindor to be joking.

"Yeah, it suits you. Why? Er…well, they're white. Like, white-blonde? And…they're actually sort of frightening, sometimes. And…kinda cu-," Harry stuttered, caught off guard by the question and stumbling over the words slightly. He cut himself off when he realised what he was saying, blushing scarlet and looking to his feet and chiding himself silently. Cute? Where had that come from?

Before Draco, who looked rather stunned, could reply, Hermione leant over Harry's shoulder and informed him; "Well, Harry, I'm off. See you in the common room- don't be late for lessons!" she giggled, only just keeping from hysterics as she looked between the two boys: So composed separately, yet together so awkward…and yet, they fit. Like dark and light, evil and good, although she knew that Draco wasn't really evil…you couldn't have one without the other. Harry looked faintly desperate as Hermione sailed off, giving her a wide eyed look of pleading, which she promptly ignored. She disappeared up the stairs at the end of the corridor, leaving the two boys alone. Together.

Draco was grinning, rather knowingly, well aware how discomfited Harry was and enjoying the other boy's awkward silence…the look on his face drove Harry to retaliate: "**You** can't talk!" Harry proclaimed irritably, more embarrassed than angry at the teasing glint in Draco's eyes.

"Well, Potter, technically I can, but…what?" Draco added, torn between sarcasm and utter confusion, arching a brow slightly as he eyed Harry cautiously.

"You. **You** said 'panther', after all!" the Gryffindor announced, in the manner of one laying down a winning hand, returning Draco's challenging smile readily. Draco coloured faintly, well aware that he had no answer to that, eyes dropping instantly to his feet and shuffling uncomfortably. It came as a complete surprise, then, when he heard himself explain: "It's something about the way you **move**…" in the absent, sighed tone of one very much absorbed in their thoughts. He put one hand to his mouth quickly, covering his lips as though to quiet himself, but the damage was done. A slow smile spread over Harry's face, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "You **watch** the way I move?" he repeated, shocked.

"Would you complain if I said…yes?" Draco countered, slowly, feeling a scarlet blush stain his face for what seemed the millionth time, his gaze slowly running up to Harry's face again, watching his expression tensely and holding his breath for the reaction.

"Do I have to answer that?" Harry replied weakly, their eyes meeting in the tense, charged silence that seemed to attend them each time they were left alone. To think, it had taken Draco years of his life to work out why it was that he hated, and was irrevocably drawn to, the Boy who Lived.

"Yes!" he replied firmly, irritated despite himself, stepping forward to stand between Harry and the doorway, demanding a reply.

"Well, damn…" Harry mumbled, biting his lip and finding himself unable to break the gaze, their eyes meeting…this close, with the shuddering firelight of the torches on the walls reflecting from them, Draco's eyes weren't grey at all.

They were silver.

"So," Draco repeated quietly. "Are you going to answer that, or not?"

"No." Harry replied uncertainly, attempting a wry smile. "What do you care if I answer or not?"

At this, Draco groaned under his breath, casting Harry an exasperated look. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, and still had the feeling he was being teased; yet he found himself proceeding carelessly, unable to make himself look away.

"If you haven't worked that out already, Potter…" he replied, unable to keep the annoyed sarcasm from his voice, "I'm certainly not going to tell you!"

Harry's eyes widened, in comprehension of what he had known anyway, suddenly acutely aware of how close they were, taking a deep breath.

"What if I have?" he hazarded, and was rewarded by an expression of utter surprise from Draco, whose eyes widened in slow shock, blinking. He stepped closer without even a conscious prompting, a slow shiver running through him as he watched Harry's face. The Gryffindor licked his lips absently, his eyes trained on Draco, slowly flickering between his eyes and his lips, and slowly stepped forward.

"I-I'm going. Going to bed. I'm going to bed." Draco stuttered, almost incoherent, not moving an inch. Even his eyes remained on Harry's. "Alone."

They were as close as they had been in the library now, almost touching. Draco saw what he was about to do, only moments away from, in fact, and stumbled backwards. He took three slow paces back from Harry, who still stood as if frozen, and then turned and strode, nearly running, away.

"Oh, and Harry?" He called back, when he could trust himself, from the end of the corridor. "Thanks…" he murmured, and gave the frozen Gryffindor a strange, sad smile before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

'I just nearly kissed Harry- Potter. Potter. I nearly kissed Potter…nearly kissed him! Potter! Where did that come from? I should go and drown myself, like the Potter-kisser that I am! Oh, Merlin, I'm going insane!'

Diving through the portrait hole, Draco's mind was racing so fast as he strode through the common room that he barely heard Rosier's angry voice, raised at him from a corner. Trust Rosier to choose today, of all days, to stay up and wait for him. Not in the mood for being interrogated, Draco darted up the stairs before the scowling sixteen year old could head him off, and locked the door behind him. Breathless and dizzy with surreal shock, he slumped against the thick oak of the door, for once not caring that it was cold against his back, and closed his eyes wearily. He couldn't help but be absolutely incredulous at himself for being so stupid…so absolutely foolish! What had he done? His mind buzzed with self-recrimination, regret…he knew that, by tomorrow morning, the entire of Gryffindor house would know…and being the gossip-whores that they were, practically the entire school. How could he have been so imprudent, so hopelessly loose-tongued as to let slip his fascination with Ha- with Potter to Granger, of all people? He knew she hated him…he wouldn't even blame her when she told the entire school, he had been unforgivably rude to her, for years…of all the people he could have shared his secret with, how he had chosen **her** he simply couldn't fathom.

"Stupid. Fucking stupid!" Draco hissed, hurling his bag furiously onto the floor, where a 'crunch' suggested that his quill was no more. It did nothing to improve his mood. Anger, at himself and Granger and the world in general, bitter regret, self-recrimination…the sudden onslaught of emotions was making him dizzy. He rarely felt this strongly, it was something he was carefully guarded against…emotion was dangerous, the enemy to power, and he always strove towards control.

So where had been his control when he had to physically hold himself back from kissing Harry? Potter. Not Harry, Potter. Right. Where had been that icy self-control when he had almost kissed Potter? And why in the name of all things enchanted did he regret the 'almost'?

There was an eerie silver-white glow emanating from behind his curtains, a swirling, pulsating light that cast strange shadows over the long room. Draco's pensieve. He rarely used it anymore, though it had been invaluable to help him calm down at home. It wasn't that he had thought he would need it here, school was his refuge, somewhere where he barely had to feel…but he could hardly leave it at home, and risk Lucius finding it!

So, he had packed it up along with everything else, and it had lain still and dormant since he had arrived, barely emitting any light, its stillness reflecting the calm, guarded state of Draco's mind. Now, however, it was glowing as fiercely as he had ever seen it, even at home as he tended to bruises left by his father, even when he felt close to **tears**, it was no brighter than it was now.

Tears. He hadn't cried for years, he didn't even **remember** the last time. He thought of his mother, not without fondness: She was a pleasant woman, affectionate in her own way and as self-centred as a gyroscope. He had inherited her propensity to feel things strongly, his father had told him that years ago. And yet. Since he was four years old, he hadn't cried. Not that even Lucius could recall. Unnatural, really. A child that doesn't cry…

He had inherited a little from both of his parents: There were veela somewhere, far removed, along his mother's line. He had inherited her slanting silver-grey eyes, light hair, and a little of her nature, here and there. His temper, though, was from his father's side, as was his height, and the inherent strength of mind…not so much inherited, though, as gained through his father's mentoring. He had gained strength, arrogance, a propensity to push everyone away, and all from Lucius.

His wandering thoughts meandered back to the pensieve, and he knelt on the window seat beside it, ducking under the curtains so that the inky-blue night seemed to surround him, his breath frosting on the cold glass as he leant his face against it. His blush was beginning to fade, finally. The glowing, throbbing luminescence of the pensieve, feeding off his frenzied thoughts, illuminated his face.

High cheekbones. He had gotten the refined, slim features of his face from his mother, too.

Wearily drawing his wand from his pocket, Draco gave in to the compulsion and held its tip to his temple, murmuring softly under his breath and drawing the wand away. In front of his eyes, its tip was bound with clinging strands of shimmering silver, that hummed faintly in the silent early morning air. Touching the surface of the oscillating, spinning liquid, the thoughts were instantly absorbed, spreading out to form pictures and patterns in the fragile glass dish.

His father's face was there. It always was. Scowling and brandishing his wand, somehow grown taller by Draco's emotion towards him. Hatred and fear, and grudging respect…the wraithlike Lucius that spun dizzyingly in the dish fed on them.

But the clearest image of all was of Harry. Of Potter, even. His smiling face, tousled hair, the slightly questioning look…bright green eyes that seemed to fixed on Draco's face.

"Don't smile at me, you git…" Draco muttered, and poked the image, hard, with his wand tip. It only scattered for a moment, and then resurfaced. It would be a while, he guessed, before that image would fade…and he wasn't even sure he wanted it to.

He fell asleep there, eventually, curled up awkwardly on the too- narrow bench, and until the moment his eyes closed they were fixed on the faintly smiling image. His dreams began where they had left off in the corridor, and all the while he slept the dish beside him gave off a faintly shimmering light.

* * *

'He called me 'Harry'. I swear he called me Harry! I didn't even realise he knew I **had** a first name!' Even Harry's thoughts couldn't get a grip of the fact that Draco had called him Harry. He stood staring after the blonde Slytherin for a good ten minutes, open mouthed until he came to his senses. Shaking his head hard to rid himself of the invading thoughts, he swayed the corridor spinning before him. 'Consequence of shaking too hard.' He scolded himself as she vision cleared once again and he was able to hurry up to the Gryffindor common room, trying unsuccessfully to keep his thoughts blank. The Animagi lesson had finished half an hour ago…and Filch knew that.

Harry's expression was still dazed as he fell through the portrait hall. The common room blessedly warm after the bitter cold of the corridors. Harry shivered slightly, rubbing his arms to get rid of the goose bumps all down them. Even though he had been wrapped in thick robes and a warm cloak (which he now threw haphazardly onto a chair) the cold had still been biting. For the third time that day he thought of how abysmal it would be to be in the Slytherin common room. Which obviously brought his thoughts back to Draco. Subconsciously Harry began to speak his thoughts out loud. "He called me Harry! I can't believe it! He called me Harry!" this one thought was repeated another couple of hundred times before he realised it was undoubtedly true and that he had not been hearing things. "Ok, so he did call me Harry. But why? Why didn't he just call me Potter like usual? And why did he nearly kiss me?" That thought stopped him dead. "Oh Merlin! Draco, I mean Malfoy nearly kissed me! He nearly kissed me! Oh Merlin, I'm going insane. He did, didn't he?" he questioned himself, his raging thoughts calming slightly as he thought it through again.

"He did! And I wanted him too." That slipped out before Harry realised what he had said. "What the hell?…I wanted him to? How could I have wanted him to! He's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!! I can't have my enemy to go around kissing me!" at this point the annoying little voice at the back of his mind started butting in. 'Oh but you did! And can you really say he's your enemy? What has he ever actually done to you? And you can't deny you think Draco's cute, can you? You almost told him so yourself.'

"Its Malfoy…and he's **not** cute!"

'Whatever floats your boat…Draco.'

"Malfoy."

'Draco.'

"Malfoy."

'Draco.'

"Malfoy."

'Draco.'

"**MALFOY**!" Harry screamed at the voice internally which came out in a loud voice externally, not quite shouting though. Grudgingly the disturbing little voice retreated back into the depths of his mind, leaving Harry's head feeling strangely quiet.

After not thinking for a couple of minutes, or rather thinking but not thinking out loud, Harry spoke quietly and bewilderedly. "Draco almost kissed me. And I wanted him to." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement. Harry looked stunned, it was the first time he had admitted out loud that he liked Draco, even though no one was there to hear him. He repeated it to himself, this time a bit more sure.

"Finally. He admits it!" an amused voice drawled, rather sarcastically from the shadows near the fire. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Letting out a startled yelp he glanced quickly around, his heart pounding. It took a moment for him to recognise the voice. Hermione stood up, smirking, from the chair she'd been sat in, only about half a metre away from the fire at which Harry had been staring for the last twenty minutes. Harry relaxed. It could have been potentially dangerous if anyone other that the young witch had heard him, even Ron.

As Hermione drew closer to Harry, Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you had already figured that one out, huh?" he asked sheepishly, faintly amused with the smirking girl. She nodded smugly causing Harry to laugh lightly. He embraced Hermione in a hug, kissing his best friends forehead lightly. "Thank you." He told her. Hermione pulled away a confused expression marring her features. After all she hadn't told Harry of Draco's attraction to him, just nudged him in the right direction. "For what? She asked. Harry just shrugged and hugged her again.

When they pulled away again Hermione smiled devilishly. "He almost kissed you huh?" Harry blushed scarlet in the space of two seconds and smiled guiltily. He nodded. "So why didn't he?" The witch was curious.

"Realised what he was doing I think." Harry shrugged not entirely sure himself. Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Boys!" She gave her friend another quick hug before disappearing off to her dormitory. Harry laughed at the girl's retreating back and wandered off towards his own bed.

"Oh Harry?" Hermione called across the room, pausing halfway up the first couple of steps. Harry turned back questioningly. "Sweet Malfoy shaped dreams." The girl vanished although Harry could hear her laughter echoing down the stairs. Smiling at her childishness he had exactly that as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next morning, Draco woke late, his slim body sore from sleeping in an awkward position. He was too tall, really, to sleep that way, and as he stood up and stretched lithely his back protested, his deep silver-grey eyes narrowing. He swore sleepily as he stripped off his crumpled clothes, robes damp from sleeping pressed against the cold window, and stepped into the shower still half-asleep. The warm caress of the water cascading over him did very little to wake him up, arching his shoulders slightly to try and dull the awkward ache along his back…he was content, though. It was the first night in a very long time where he hadn't had a nightmare at all…but a good dream, in fact. So good that waking seemed cruel.

As he stepped from the shower, drying himself off roughly and shivering violently in the chill dungeon, a sudden weight fell on him, stomach tightening instantly with dread. He had forgotten, in lieu of the intriguing dream, just what he had done last night. Told Granger. By the time he got to breakfast, it was fairly certain that the entire school would know…

Carefully tidying his hair, and dressing with his usual critical eye, Draco tried to avert his mind from the imminent ridicule, distracting himself for as long as possible. The steps up to his common room felt as though he were heading to be hanged, and as he picked his way through the slowly dispersing crowds he kept expecting someone to shout, laugh…

Silence. Rosier and Zabini waved to him subtly as they ducked out of the portrait hole, and apart from the usual respectful acknowledgements there was nothing out of the ordinary…

The silence only made him dread reaching breakfast all the more. It felt like the calm before the storm, making him more and more tense, taking the steps up towards the Great Hall two at a time. He paused, assembling himself outside, and then pushed open the doors to the vast room, already swarming with chattering students…

It was a bit of an anticlimax, really. The archetypal Slytherin, representative to his house, he got some looks as he strode slowly between the tables, but nothing of what he had expected. At any moment, forcing himself not to hurry as he found a seat, he expected a taunt, laughter, someone to shout his name and the derision to begin. None came. He found a seat saved beside his friends, sat down and accepted a glass of pumpkin juice, still not daring to believe that some miracle had caused Granger not to speak…after all, why should she protect his secrets? He had done nothing to her but make sarcastic, derisory comments since the day they had met…

Eyes straying over to the Gryffindor table, Draco started slightly as a light envelope dropped into his lap. The handwriting on the front was barely legible, not one he knew, and he eyed the note with some suspicion, turning it over in his hands for a long while before moving to tear it open…

* * *

Harry lay on his bed smiling sleepily up at the canvas of his bed, listening to his friends moving quietly around outside. Two sentences were being played over and over again in his head. "_Oh and Harry? Thanks_." And "_Sweet Malfoy shaped dreams._" He still couldn't quite believe Malfoy had called him Harry. Or should it be Draco now. Harry couldn't make up his mind. He also couldn't quite believe that Hermione had told him to have dreams about Malfoy. Which he had of course. Still smiling Harry rolled over and buried his face in the warmth of his pillow staying in bed for as long as possible.

Which wasn't long. Ron ripped open the curtains of Harry's bed only moments later causing the raven-haired boy to groan and bury deeper into his covers. "Up Harry! Its breakfast!" Ron practically screamed at his friend. He answer was to be swatted at with a pillow. Ron laughed and grabbed the pillow, whacking Harry back. Harry sat up grumbling and sleepily rolled out of bed, stumbling half asleep into the shower.

As Harry got out of the shower more awake his mind went into overload. What if Malfoy had only been playing with him? What if he hadn't really been going to kiss him and was just trying to mess up Harry's mind? Or what if he was following his father's orders and trying to find out his weakness? But if that was the case why hadn't Malfoy kissed him? Then he would have definitely found out Harry's weakness. Groaning once more Harry pulled on his clothes, constantly trying to push the thoughts from his mind. Once dressed the thoughts still plagued him so grabbing his quill and a piece of spare parchment he scribbled a quick note.

On the way down to breakfast the three Gryffindors made a quick detour to the owlery to give Hedwig his note. Accepting the note she took off out of the open window, Harry watching her nervously. Hermione touched his shoulder lightly and they made their way down to the great hall. Harry was seated at the Gryffindor table by the time Draco reached the Great Hall. He watched the blonde Slytherin from under his lashes, silently picking at the toast and eggs Hermione had placed in front of him. The arrival of the owls made him stop eating altogether as he watched Hedwig drop his note on Draco's lap before swooping out of the hall. Luckily for him neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed Hedwig. To Ron the fact that Hedwig had just dropped a note in his enemies lap would have taken some explaining and Harry wasn't sure what he would have said.

* * *

"I'm getting out of here, I can't watch…" Harry muttered, dropping his fork with a resounding clatter and standing so quickly that he knocked his seat backwards, taking two stumbling steps away. He watched Draco handle the letter, **his** letter, in torturous suspense, and finally decided that he couldn't bear to see the Slytherin's expression first hand when he read it. Turning on his heel, Harry strode away, abandoning his bag and books, and was off across the hall before Draco had even read the brief letter.

'Malfoy' the letter read,

'What happened last night? Okay, maybe that's a stupid question. I **do** know what happened, but…I don't understand! I'm just confusing myself now, so I should stop.

If you're playing Malfoy mind games with me you can quit it now. I don't want to play! I don't like being messed around with, especially not my feelings!

If you're not playing with me, what happens now? What do you feel? And am I making a fool of myself by asking you all this?

Either help me figure this out, or leave me alone.

Harry.'

Draco reread the words in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the brief entreaty already scored into his mind, as though he could almost hear Harry's voice repeating them. He felt his stomach tighten strangely, an odd mixture of excitement, surprise and suspicion making his head spin slightly, and before he knew what he was doing he was on his feet.

Hermione brushed past his elbow, a tornado of rustling parchment and bags, trying to assemble Harry's things and her own as well as chasing her best friend as he stormed out of the hall. She watched his retreating back, calling his name over the chatter, and her face was drawn with confusion…what was wrong with him? She hadn't known Harry this distant in forever, and couldn't imagine what had gotten to him. She jumped as Draco touched her shoulder subtly, low voice catching her ear as she brushed past him. "Granger, wait…" he murmured, letting her jostle past when he saw the flash of acknowledgement in her face.

He waited a few moments, until she had left the hall heading outside onto the grounds after Harry, and then gathered his things quickly. He followed, wand hand still clutching the letter, tidying himself habitually as he strode out. The cold air made him catch his breath, and he hurried down the steps towards Hermione's running figure.

"Oi, Granger!" he shouted, irritated. Harry, a few metres in front of Hermione, heard him, and the dark haired boy looked back quickly, catching sight of Draco emerging from the building…he could only imagine that he was to be teased mercilessly, and cursed under his breath, breaking into a run.

Watching Harry in silent concern, Hermione rounded on Draco the second her friend disappeared, and strode back to meet him. He looked surprised to see the angry scowl on her face, stopping in his tracks.

"Now look what you've done!" she snapped, gesturing after Harry in genuine annoyance, frowning. Draco followed the gesture and blinked, looking between Harry and the scrawled letter in bemused silence. "So?" he managed after a moment, "He'll live." Draco shrugged, affecting nonchalance and smiling faintly at the look on Hermione's face.

"Don't you **care**, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, temper rising at the throwaway statement, arching a brow challengingly at him. Draco blinked, at the harshness of the words and the surprising frankness of his answer, running a hand wearily through white-blonde hair. "You **know** I do…" he sighed, and Hermione's face lost a little of its harshness as she watched him. It was difficult to see, but he was so tired that his pupils were dilated, the black so wide that his irises were only a thin, startling silver rim around his pupil. It softened his face slightly, and his usual arrogant scowl was replaced now by a puzzled frown, rubbing his eyes sleepily with the heel of his hand. She contented herself with casting him an evil look, falling into step beside him as he walked, eyeing him cautiously.

"What do you want, anyway?" she demanded, though not unkindly, when it appeared that Draco didn't mean to break the silence. The blonde blinked slightly, glancing down at her as though he had forgotten she was there. He blushed, the question prompting him to reveal a truly shameful reason for being here, suddenly embarrassed and horribly self-conscious.

"Well…" he mused, shifting uncomfortably and avoiding her smiling gaze. "I figured that if anyone knew what Ha-Potter was thinking…it would be you. I know **I** don't, and I'm not even sure **he** does…" he trailed off awkwardly, burying his hands in his pockets and risking a glance at her face. She was grinning…she already understood, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"So…" she prompted wickedly, flashing the blushing Slytherin a coy smile as she awaited his answer. Draco gritted his teeth, forcing himself to reply.

" 'M asking you for help…" he muttered indistinctly, the words seeming alien to him and making him feel very vulnerable indeed. He tensed slightly, pulling his thin cloak tighter around himself and shivering…though more with nerves than cold.

"**You're** asking **me** for help?" Hermione crowed, repeating the words with an obvious relish that made Draco growl to himself.

"I'm not saying it again…" he sulked, glaring at her childishly, obviously extremely uncomfortable with the situation. He held himself differently when he was discomfited, tense and shifting awkwardly, and his eyes dodged to avoid hers. Hermione had to take pity on him then, nodding sagely and forcing herself not to smile. "Okay, okay, I got it. So, what would you like me to do?" she asked charitably, smiling at the relief on the taller boy's face and accepting the parchment- the letter, that he passed her.

"Translate." he demanded briefly, smiling his thanks as he handed the note to her. "I'm lost…" he explained, sounding rather forlorn.

Hermione smiled broadly as she scanned Harry's letter, amused beyond belief at the defensive frankness of her friend's words, handing it back to Draco gently and touching his shoulder lightly. The muscles beneath her fingers tensed instantly, but he forced himself not to jump away.

"He likes you, he just doesn't know what to do about it. He's scared that you're playing with him…" Hermione translated briefly, arching a brow in frank surprise as, reaching the edge of a little cluster of great oaks, Draco hopped lithely up onto the lowest branch. It was a practised movement, graceful…she hadn't supposed he would have climbed many trees as a kid…

Draco's smile broadened instantly, letting himself relax as he stretched out along the precarious branch neatly, one arm resting beneath his head. "You **know** I'm not…" he replied quietly, surprised at what she said…though the words made him happy. Happier, if he was honest, than he had felt in a long time, though he resisted the urge to be very melodramatic and dance about the clearing, shouting 'He likes me!'

Hermione leant against the trunk, nodding slightly and veiling a smirk at Draco's childish, dimpled smile, nodding. "Yeah, I do. But **he** doesn't…" she explained, and Draco looked instantly surprised, arching a brow curiously.

"You…didn't tell him…?" he asked, shock written all over his accented voice, turning onto his side easily to face her.

"Why should I?" Hermione replied, slightly stung by his assumption that she would have done, raising an eyebrow at him curiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw movement, a few branches above Draco…he hadn't noticed, but she had a fairly good idea of who **that** could be…

"Why not? You hate me!" Draco laughed, shrugging slightly, as though this were a simple fact, a statement more than a question.

"You're still human, Malfoy…" Hermione replied, not denying it but looking rather shocked at the implication, shaking her head.

"No I'm not!" Draco retorted, denying it instantly and affecting offence at the statement, smiling slightly despite himself. Hermione rolled her eyes, more amused than she was admitting, raising her voice just slightly.

"Oh? And what are you?" she laughed, issuing the challenge playfully and raising her eyebrows at him as he thought a moment, eventually replying with the first thing that came to mind.

"A Malfoy." He replied softly, and there was something wistful to his tone, however he tried to veil it with his odd half-smile. Hermione grinned, well aware that her excellent memory had caught him out, shaking her head at him.

"I seem to recall you informing me that we shared the same species…and I'm **certainly** not a Malfoy!" Hermione remarked, and Draco groaned inwardly, sticking out his tongue rather childishly.

"That's another reason I hate you…" he observed wryly, smiling. "They're really mounting up…" he added dryly, rolling his eyes…her memory secretly irritated him. "Well, if you hate me…" Hermione began, apparently affronted, "I **certainly** shan't help you!"

Draco took her seriously and paled slightly, startled, sitting up quickly. "No!" he replied quickly, biting his lip, "No, I don't really hate you…so help me. Please…?" he entreated, even though it killed him to beg, his deep eyes fixing on hers pleadingly. The desperation in his face made Hermione smile, relaxing to assure him she wasn't leaving, giving him a slightly sceptical look. "He likes you, you like him…I'm still waiting to hear the problem…" she observed, finding it frankly rather ridiculous, if endearing, how worked up the two boys were getting.

"You don't understand…" Draco sighed, leaning back as it became clear she would stay, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"So explain!" Hermione replied, incredulous, spreading her hands in a silent entreaty and making Draco frown…he looked so confused…

"I don't **know**!" he cried, suddenly frustrated, his swirling thoughts giving him a headache. "I like him, of course I do, so much that it's driving me insane, I don't…"

* * *

Oooh, a cliff-hanger. Sorry to finish like that but the next chapter is a lot more fun if we do. Ask and thy shall receive it…


	10. What It Is To Burn

**A/N:** I know we haven't updated this in a while and for that I apologise profusely, but both of us have been busy (not that that's an excuse but hey.) If you read this please review because we like knowing whether people are still interested. There's loads more to come that's written and we have even more to write so...

Anyways, thank you so much to all our reviewers for their wonderful words of encouragement. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I know I enjoyed exploding things...

* * *

Tousled raven hair emerged suddenly from the branches above him, followed by Harry's smiling face, appearing as if from nowhere centimetres in front of Draco's eyes. "Talking about me?" Harry laughed, Draco's unwitting words exactly what he wanted to hear. Hermione grinned, proven right, shaking her head amusedly.

"Aii!" Draco yelled, jumping a good foot into the air with sheer shock. He landed heavily on the ground, a few metres below where he had been lying moments before, flat on his back and breathless with surprise.

At Draco's surprised yell, Harry's had also jumped causing him to fall out of the tree as well. Although he got a softer landing than Draco had. Draco who was trying to get his breath back got it knocked out of him once again as the whole of Harry's weight landed on him. Hermione was no help to the struggling to breath boys. She, herself was fighting to catch her breath, laughing hysterically.

Harry had been lying a couple of branches above Draco listening to his and Hermione's conversation. He had held his breath, puzzled by the fact Draco had gone to Hermione for help. Draco's words had cleared up any doubt he had had about him. The fact that he had been able to admit to Hermione that he cared for Harry had made Harry melt. Not that he would ever admit it of course. Harry knew that Hermione had known he had liked Draco but he had no idea that she knew that Draco liked him back. Like she had told Draco she had kept his secret, which puzzled Harry slightly. Why would Hermione keep Draco's secret when all he had ever done was be nasty to her? That had been cleared up when Hermione had said that Draco was still human but was wondering when Draco had told her they shared the same species, it certainly hadn't been when he or Ron were around.

Harry was brought out of his musings by something poking into his ribs. Harry looked down and was met by a pair of tired sliver-grey eyes staring at him. The two boys' faces were mere centimetres away as they had been much earlier that morning. Hermione was still dying clinging onto the branch for support. With Draco's body pressed so close to his, Harry could feel the beating of the boy's heart. It was beating somewhat erratically. From the close contact Harry could feel his own doing the same. As he listened he could feel them almost beating in time. Silver-grey eyes were still locked on emerald eyes as the poking sensation in Harry's ribs became constant.

Draco had frozen, blushing crimson and instantly tearing his eyes from Harry's. He was **really** not used to being laughed at, never mind humiliated beyond belief, and he cast the laughing Hermione a look that was nothing short of pure venom, trying to wriggle out from under Harry. His back protested at the treatment, and though his eyes narrowed in response he ignored it stubbornly, the look he cast Harry fierce and cold.

"What?" Harry asked finally finding his voice which was still slightly breathless.

"You are lying on top of me." Draco stated, not breaking the gaze. Harry just shrugged, not making any effort to move nor was he sure he wanted to. Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at Hermione. "Like you didn't know he was there! Granger, could you stop laughing for a second and get Potter off me?"

Hermione made a visible effort to calm down, wiping her streaming eyes and nodding her head. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione causing his hair to brush lightly against Draco's face. Absently Draco breathed in, and hated himself for noticing that Harry's hair smelt like apples. It was always so untidy, yet as it trailed across his face the dark strands felt soft against his cheek. The raven boy laughed at Hermione, his chest vibrating Draco's. The pleasant feeling sent chills up both boys' spines, though it was unlikely either would have admitted it, and Draco stopped trying to push Harry away without even realising he did so. The weight of the other boy's body was warm against him, and even though he could feel dew soaking into his robes, making him shiver slightly, it was oddly comfortable.

Hermione finally got her giggles under control and did as Draco had asked. She caught hold of Harry's right leg and tried dragging him off Draco. Harry was having none of it. He grabbed hold of the older boy's shoulders tightly, not wanting to let go. Harry moved slightly which dragged Draco with him. "Do I look like a **sledge**?!" Draco exclaimed causing all three of them to burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't drag the two boys any more because she was crippled by laughter once again. Harry had his head buried in Draco's chest and if Draco wasn't so stubborn he wouldn't have minded telling Harry to keep it there all day. Through the laughter though, Draco suddenly froze, going very tense. Forcefully pushing Harry's hands off his shoulders he scrambled hastily up causing Harry to crash into the ground. "Oww! My nose." Harry's words were muffled as they were spoken. He looked up timidly at Draco who was pacing up and down about four feet of grass. "Sorry." He muttered softly but loud enough for Draco to hear.

Upon hearing Harry's timid voice Draco stopped pacing and ran a hand wearily through his hair, a slightly distant look on his face. "Are you ok?" Hermione, ever the inquisitive Gryffindor asked gently. Draco's hand had moved from his hair to clutch his back and shoulder gingerly as pain shot through it. His expression was one of disbelief at Hermione's seemingly thoughtless question. "I just fell out of a tree!" Draco answered, his tone slightly exasperated. It softened as his gaze fell on Harry who was still lying in his front looking up at Draco. "I didn't mind...I mean I didn't mean...I wasn't complaining." Draco tried to explain awkwardly looking any where but Harry. After a few moments silence Draco continued. "I guess I just don't like being touched." He shrugged, frowning slightly. "I don't mind so much if its you." When he'd realised what he'd said, Draco clapped his hand quickly over his mouth, blushing while looking mortified. Harry was blushing too, looking away from Draco. Hermione burst into the giggles once again, the two frozen boys being the source of great amusement to her.

Getting over his embarrassment in the face of Hermione's laughter Draco looked at Harry. "She doesn't take a hint does she?" he commented lowly not meaning for Hermione to hear it. Which of course she did. "Na uh! I'm not missing this for the world!" she gasped out shaking her head to emphasise her point. Giving in to the temptation of rolling his eyes at the girl he did so, leaning over to offer his hand to Harry. Harry took it gratefully and allowed Draco to pull him up. Reluctantly Draco released the other boy's hand, looking shyly at him. "So I guess you heard all that?" he asked Harry bashfully trying to ignore the once again smirking girl. Harry nodded blushing once again and looking down to avoid Draco's gaze. "Did you really mean it?" Harry spoke quietly to the floor, still scared that it was all a joke. Hermione got fed up with the two boys being slow and shy around each other and butted in. "Of course he did! Now get on with it!" she exclaimed before whirling round and stalking off in the direction of the castle, presumably to find Ron.

Harry stared slightly dumbstruck after Hermione as the meaning of her words sunk in. Draco just rolled his eyes again and coughed to catch Harry's attention. Harry turned distractedly back to him. "I cant believe I'm doing this." Draco mumbled under his breath, before speaking louder so Harry could hear. "Yes, Yes I meant it. Satisfied?"

"Very!" Harry admitted before grabbing hold of Draco's chin and pulling the blonde boy into him. Before Draco could react Harry's mouth had descended on his and all rational thoughts left his brain. The pressure was gentle at first, the kiss closed mouth, simple, sweet and innocent, but as Draco relaxed it became more intense. Twisting his hands up into blonde, silk-like hair, Harry pushed Draco up against the tree they had been sitting in before, his mouth never breaking contact. Draco's own arms encircled Harry's waist pulling him even closer. Harry teased Draco's lips apart, running his warm tongue soothingly across the other's bottom lip. Moaning slightly Draco gladly accepted it, his own tongue massaging Harry's. Somewhere in amongst all this happening both boys eyes had fallen shut.

Suddenly two sets of eyes shot open. A popping sound had just occurred and the end of the branch that was behind Harry's right shoulder was now on fire. Draco had jumped as much as the tree would allow him and was now tense against Harry's body. "I really, **really** hope that was you." He stated, eyes wide, focused on the now smouldering branch. Harry turned slightly so he could see it and shrugged. "I don't know, it might have been. Things like this happen sometimes...its connected to my emotions...I think." Harry stared at the branch puzzled. "Its never been that strong before." Draco took hold of Harry's chin lightly and turned the raven haired boy's face back to face him. "Hmm, I'm taking that as a compliment." Draco told him replacing his hands back on Harry's waist. Harry smiled shyly as Draco pressed his lips firmly against his own. "Do it again!" Draco whispered into the kiss. Harry complied, kissing the Slytherin fiercely, causing random branches to come alight.

About ten minutes later Hermione came back to the tree to inform the two boys that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry. "Harry! Malfoy! Potions starts i..." she started to say and then trailed off. "Oh! Never mind." She turned on her heel and scurried away again sniggering to herself happily.

Harry and Draco stayed oblivious to the outside world until they were knocked over. A certain large black dog had come bounding over to see them, curious to know what Harry was doing. Paws on Harry's shoulders Snuffles was oblivious to Harry's laughter and Draco's outraged gasp as they tumbled to the ground for the second time that morning. Not paying any attention to Draco, Snuffles proceeded to lick Harry's face clean. Draco jumped to his feet and quickly said, "Wingardium leviosa!" Very soon after Snuffles was levitating about seven foot in the air. If a dog could look puzzled it was Snuffles now. Harry got up so he could see properly and saw Remus haring down the lawn towards them. As he reached them he burst out laughing at his floating lover. Snuffles growled lowly.

Catching his breath Harry spoke to Draco. "Dr...Malfoy, put the dog down." His words were punctuated by sniggers but still decipherable. Draco, who had been watching Snuffles warily, not that he could do anything whilst in the air mind, turned to Harry apologetically. "Sor...I mean, natural reaction." He released the charm and Snuffles dropped roughly to the ground. He got up again glancing at Draco reproachfully. Draco ignored him. "That's what I always do when big, murderous black dogs come and dive on me." He finished sarcastically. He proceeded to wipe him mouth inconspicuously to remove any evidential remains of Harry. This movement caused Harry's laughter to start again, but also helped Remus to calm down. "Harry, Draco, why aren't you two in lessons?" the werewolf asked, eyeing the two boys slightly suspiciously, already starting to put two and two together.

"You can talk!" Harry snorted in reply. "You should be teaching one!"

"I'm a Professor, I'm allowed to skive lessons with my lo...umm, my dog." At this Draco looked curiously at his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, while Harry's laughter doubled. Remus blushed lightly, realising the two boys had just been doing the same thing he wanted to do to Sirius. "Anyway, I have a free period." He finished smugly, sounding very much like a sixteen year old boy himself. "So there!" Sirius adding changing quickly from a dog to a human. "Oops! I did it again!" he said sheepishly, looking down at his human form and disappearing so the dog took his place again.

All this happened in about four split seconds but Draco became defensive again, drawing out his wand (which had only just been placed back in his pocket) and taking a couple of steps backwards. "I'm now going officially crazy!" he stated, his voice falsely calm. "That guy...dog...thing, looked scarily like Sirius Black."

"What guy, dog, thing? Its only Snuffles and he's a dog." Harry replied coyly, smirking, while Remus looked at the ground, shuffling his feet, his cheeks a light shade of pink. "I may be going insane, I may even **be** insane, but I am **not **blind!" Draco replied cynically, glaring at Harry.

"Aren't you?" Harry faked amazement, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Funny guy." Draco muttered under his breath, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Harry as adults were present. At this moment Remus cut in:

"Boys, I happen to know that you are both meant to be in Potions now with Professor Snape and you are now twenty five minutes late." Any colour in Harry's face drained out rapidly at this news. "Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed grabbing Draco's writs and trying to pull him away from Snuffles and Remus, who were sat under the tree, Snuffles comfortable on Remus' lap. Draco pulled away haughtily from Harry's grips frowning at him. Harry just rolled his eyes and carried on running.

When they two boys were about ten feet away from the pair they heard Remus question; "Can I smell burning?" They both burst out laughing, glancing quickly over their shoulder to see one branch still smouldering. Running faster Draco stated:

"My fault!"

"Arrogant!" Harry replied teasingly.

"With good reason!" Draco smirked and Harry laughed, shaking his head as they reached the entrance hall. Hurrying down the corridors to the dungeons they slowed only when they reached the end of the corridor leading to Professor Snape's dungeon. "I really should go and change m..." Draco started, clutching at his dirtied robes, but was interrupted.

"Scourgio." Harry muttered, instantly cleaning the offensive robes. Draco looked at the clean robes amazed. "One of these days you will teach me that?!" Draco half-questioned, half-stated as they stopped in front of the dungeon door.

"Are we going to be on speaking terms for that long?" Harry teased, laughing openly at Draco.

"Shut up Potter." Draco scowled before sweeping past him into the potions classroom.

"You're late, Potter. that's fifteen points from Gryffindor for missing **half** of my lesson, and another five for the abysmal state of your robes. We'll call that a round thirty, shall we? Be seated." Snape drawled, gesturing to a desk in the front row of the class and rolling his eyes wearily. Draco swaggered straight past him, and the hook-nosed Professor ignored him entirely, allowing him to take the last remaining seat without batting an eyelid. As it happened, the only seat not taken was beside Harry, in the front row. Draco scowled, rather theatrically, as he sat down, and in their usual seat at the back Rosier smirked. Beside Draco, Harry gaped at the obvious favouritism, spluttering in wordless incredulity to Ron and Hermione and receiving only sympathetic smiles as the pair bent over an already bubbling cauldron.

"Nice impression of a goldfish, Potter!" Draco murmured, catching Harry's eye absently as he unpacked his bag and smirking. "And don't squeak...it's so unbecoming..." he added in an undertone, basking in the Gryffindor's exasperated look. Harry just stuck his tongue out at the smirking blonde and shook his head, fighting back a smile.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, having collected all of the ingredients and fully briefed Ron on the technique, that Hermione had a moment in which to arch a brow at Harry, checking her watch and sniggering.

"Thirty minutes...did you get any further?" she remarked, ignoring the fact that Draco cast her a rather alarmed look. Harry just looked shocked, giving her a wide-eyed glance and leaning over rather conspiratorially.

"What?" he queried, frowning in evident confusion at the gleeful look on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated, and leaned closer: "**You** know..."

"You saw!?" Harry hissed back, eyes widening. Beside him, Draco groaned inwardly and shifted uncomfortably, his exhilarated mood gradually draining to cold uncomfortable silence.

"I came back to remind you not to be late for potions, but you...were busy, so I left you there." Hermione giggled, the horror on Harry's face only making her smile more. Ron was leaning over her shoulder, bemused, and listening in to their hushed conversation. Draco stood up, so suddenly that he knocked his chair back, avoiding Hermione's eyes as she gave him a teasing smile. He was blushing, for what seemed to be the millionth time, and turned on his heel as Harry turned to face him.

"Ingredients." He muttered, retreating. "Right, going, yes..." He walked off without another word, striding away to the back of the classroom in the manner of one making good his escape.

"Harry, what were you **doing**?" Ron asked, casting his friend a curious look and leaning back on his chair. It swung back dizzily, and he nearly toppled over, clutching at the desk. Harry ignored him, watching Draco as he collected ingredients and spoke to his friends at the back, and then turned to Hermione accusingly.

"You upset Draco." He added, half-smiling but a little concerned, giving her a disapproving look. He leaned over and poked her lightly in the shoulder.

"Aww, you care for him, how sweet!" She squealed, laughing almost manically. In response to that Harry slapped her across the arm where he had just poked her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ron exclaimed, extremely confused and getting slightly angry at not being answered. Neither Harry nor Hermione answered him this time either which only served to infuriate him even more. "Draco?" he questioned realising what Harry had just told Hermione. Harry looked at him condescendingly. "His name is Malfoy." Ron glared and turned huffily back to his and Hermione's cauldron.

At that moment Draco returned to hear the end of Harry's comment. "Aww, how sweet, the terrible two are talking about me even when I'm not here." Harry looked at Draco weirdly, realising how much like Hermione the boy had just sounded. Ron looked up again and glowered at Draco. "Hermione's not talking." He pointed out growling.

"Hence the two." Draco looked at Ron as though he was thick. "One is you. The other is Potter. You see, one...two." Draco spoke as though to a two year old. Ron scowled and growled returning again to his work as Professor Snape glowered over at the four of them.

Working quietly on their own cauldron Harry spoke out of the corner of his mouth at Draco. "Spiteful."

"You know your friends take an unhealthy interest in your life." Draco told him, ignoring the fact he had just spoken.

"No, they just worry too much." Harry explained, rather patronisingly.

"Well, someone needs to look after you, rather them than me." Draco replied scathingly.

"Do you mean that?" Harry asked disbelievingly, sounding faintly injured.

"No." Draco admitted truthfully, avoiding Harry's reproachful stare. Harry smiled happily, gently brushing his hand across Draco's almost shyly as he reached for the beetle eyes. Draco tensed slightly and looked up, smiling awkwardly at the gentle touch.

* * *

And if I've screwed the formatting of this up I'm really sorry, I hope it's readable.


End file.
